The Legend of Zelda: Betrayers
by MissNavi
Summary: Link is on a journey, but never speaks! What happens when he speaks? When he hears from a lost friend? When transformations are made? When you can't trust anyone? When your world is heading into darkness? Based of the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.
1. Chapter 1

**MissNavi: Ok, now.. This is my second fic. I know you see that I've only authored this one, but my other one is The Legend of Zelda: The Age of Animals, which is said to be authored by envoy-from-the-dark-abyss. It's on there because when I signed up, I needed to wait to upload and I was coming out with new chapters everyday, so my best friend (who is envoy) offered to post a preview to see if people liked it. After that, I just kept uploading to hers and never switched, in fear that some people would be lost about where it is and such. So now I am writing a new story on this one now.. Sorry envoy! I hope you all like it! Now.. Here's chapter 1!**

The Legend of Zelda: Betrayers

Chapter 1

The gushing waterfalls can be heard throughout the woods as dusk fell upon the land. Link the teenage farm boy sat with an older man near the water in Faron Woods.

"Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs..."

"_And what world would that be? Lala Land? I visit their quite often actually.._" Link thought to himself.

"... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world." Link looked down at the ground in sorrow. He missed his mother, and his father.

"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..." The man known as Rusl stated. He was talking about his father. Link looked just like his father. He acted like him, too. They both had dirty blonde hair and they both sat the exact same way. Everything they did was similar. Their amibitions, their actions, their care.. Everything about them was the same. But in a way, Link was different.

"_OoOoOoO TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT IS PREEEEETTY!!! But what the hell does 'pervade' mean? Is that the same as perverted that Navi always used to scream at me in my past life? Being resurrected is tough stuff, but I deal.. Because I'm back and hotter than ever, OH YEAH!_" Well hey, I never said they shared the same intelligence. Everyone missed his father.. He was a good man.. After pondering these thoughts, the camera's focus turned towards Link and his shining--- "_SHINY!_" ---blue earring.

"But enough talk of sadness... I have a favor to ask of you, Link." Link looked over to hear Rusl's proposition.

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family---"

"_OH MY GOD!! ZELDA'S IN THIS?! WOO BABY!! ALRIGHT!! WOOT WOOT!!_" Link arose from the ground and began dancing.

"Umm.. Link? What in heaven's name are you doing? I need to know that I am asking someone responsible to do this for me."

"Oh, um.. Sorry, Dude.. I just got so excited the I couldn't contain myself.."

"**_Link, you never could contain yourself.._**" Link heard a familiar voice inside his head..

"NAVI?!" Link shouted into the atmosphere. He quickly glanced around the forest to find her.

"**_YOU IDIOT! I'm not actually HERE! I'm in your head! In your brain.. Actually, there isn't much of it, now is there?_**"

"_Navi! What are you doing?!_"

"**_I want to help.. I.. I.._**"

"_Spit it out!!!_"

"**_I MISS YOU!! OK?!_**"

"_I always knew you would! It's because I'm so hot, right?_"

"**_NO!! It's because I have no life, and I need a hobby! So I sit inside your head! Well, not really inside.. I'm more like a voice inside your head. Like a conscience!_**"

"_What the hell is a con.. a conscinininece.. what you said.._"

"**_That's what I am to you. I am your conscience. Isn't that great? I'll be in this fic after all!_**"

"_Oh.. So consciences are otherworldly annoyances?_"

"**_JUST LISTEN TO RUSL!!! I'm going to leave now.. Bye!_**"

"NAVI WAIT COME BACK!"

"Link.. Who is this 'Navi' you scream of?"

"Nothing, Dude. You were saying?" Link began to blush from embarrassment. Rusl continued..

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow..."

"_Oh god, why can't you just say in two days?! Is it really that difficult?_" "Yes, so I've heard.. Hadn't the mayor asked you?"

"Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but... would you go in my stead?"

"_Oh c'mon! You're so lazy you can't even get off you're butt to deliver something?! HE'S LIKE TALON!_"

"**_LINK! HE'S YOUR FRIEND! And besides.. Zelda will be there... Don't you want to see Zel--_**"

"SURE!" Link quickly responded. Navi was basically Link's thoughts and actions. Navi had the persuasion power to convince Link to do just about anything. Especially Zelda related.

"You have... never been to Hyrule, right?" Link nodded his head no, but he thought differently...

"_Well, DUH!! Who HASN'T been to Hyrule?! Well hey.. I wonder how Princess Hottie looks now.. Being that everything's not as pixelated... She's probably almost as hot as me now! But she still doesn't match up!_"

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village."

"Woahhh.." Link said sarcastically. "_Like I didn't know tha! What is UP with these peepsles! Haha, peepsles.. That sounds kinda cool.._"

"... And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created."

"_Yeah yeah yeah! I've heard the story at least 3 times in my past life..._"

"You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

"_Yeah, in a less pixelated version.._" "Yes, this is a new experience for me. I cannot wait..." Link replied in sarcastic enthusiasm. "_To see Princess Hottie!_" They looked at each other, and Rusl stood up, as if to say that their conversation was over.

"It is getting late..."

"_OoOoOoH YEAH BABY!! I like the dark.. Fun things you can do in the dark.. Yeeeeep!_"

"We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter." Link stood up and followed Rusl back to the village with Epona. Later, a girl about Link's age came and took Epona along a long road into the woods. Afterwards, an older man came running up to Link's house.

"Hey! Link! You there?" Link peered out the window to see what was going on.

"Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!"

"Umm.. Ok?" Link hopped down from the window and ran to the door.

"Hey, where's Epona?" The strange man named Fado asked in curiosity. Link walked out of his little tree house in which he lived. He approached Fado and talked to him.

"C'mon, now, hurry on up an' bring Epona with you." Link went to go find Epona. He went down the long path into the woods that the camera had hinted earlier.

"OoOoO! It looks dark and scary.. Heheheh.. Wow, it's lonely without Navi here.."

"**_WHAT?! I'm right here!_**"

"Nevermind. Now that you're here, I take that back..."

"**_HEY!!_**" Navi was getting pissed.. She had second thoughts about staying with Link..

"_I hope I'm not replaced.. This is so cool! I can hear Link's thoughts, but he can't hear mine.. Hee hee hee! SKLEE!_" Link headed down the path into the woods. He found the bridge that he and Rusl had walked over. It was still locked up. Epona couldn't have gone that way. He turned left to find a spring. In the spring, was Ilia and Epona. Link walked into and saw Ilia. She was petting Epona. Ilia loved horses.

"_Man.. She is sooo hot! I wish she loved me instead of the horse.. WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THE HORSE?!_" Ilia turned to see Link.

"Oh, hi, Link."

"H.. Hu huhu.. Hiii Ilia," Link stuttered.

"I washed Epona for you!"

"Thank you, Ilia," Link looked at her with new eyes. She was beautiful in every way... to him at least... Link ran up and talked to Ilia.

"Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one!"

"_Psh, since when do I treat the girlies nice? They are HOT! I treat them as dirty as they should be!_" "Sure.. Ok, I will.."

"Oh, but listen, Link... Could you do something for me?"

"Anything for you, Babe."

"Ok.. One: Do not call me 'Babe.' And Two: Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one that Epona likes?"

"Suuuure... I play it with grass?"

"Mmhmm! Grass!"

"Okkk.." "_I'd rather play the freakin' ocarina! Do you know how many germs are probably on one blade of grass?!_"

"**_Wow Link! Since when have you become a germaphobe??_**"

"_Navi, I was resurrected. A lot has changed, ok?! I've been through a lot! Now leave me alone! You hurt my feelings!_" Link began crying slightly.

"Umm... Link, if you're going to cry, you don't have to play it.."

"No! I wasn't crying! Men don't cry! Especially hot men, like me! We don't cry! I was so happy about that ummm..." Link looked around for an excuse, ".. about that bird up there!" All attention was directed to the hawk flying in the air. Around and around and around.

"I was happy that they can fly as long as they can and that they're here. Otherwise... The food chain would not be what it is now..??"

"Oh, wow! That's very thoughtful of you Link! Now, can you play the song?"

"Ok.. I'll play the song on the.. -Gulp- grass.." Ilia had an idiotic smile on her face as Link played the song.

"_Wow, this freakin' piece of grass actually works!_" Epona came towards Link.

"AHHHH!! STAMPEDE!!" Link flinched, but Epona had stopped a good five feet in front of him.. Ilia looked at Link confusedly.

"Umm.. I uh.. I was just kidding! You know? I'm not afraid of her! See?" Link cautiously walked up and sat on Epona.

"Ok.. You're so funny Link! Anyway, it's such a nice melody.. Epona looks happy."

"NEIGH!" Epona neighed. She had a strange expression on her face. Link had guessed that her expression showed happiness. Apparently it did.

"Well, she's all prettied up now, ---"

"_Not as pretty as you are babe!_"

"--- so I supposed you can ride her back."

"_Ilia, how about you ride me instead, Babe? Oooooooh yeah baby!_"

"**_EWWW!! LINK SHUT UP!!_**"

"_But I was thinking! I didn't say anything!_"

"**_Then... THINK UP!_**"

"_But I have thinking proble---_"

"**_I DON'T CARE!! JUST STOP THE PERVERTEDNESS!_**"

"_I'm sorry, baby! I can't help it! It's who I am, girl!_"

"**_Eww.. Do not.. EVER.. Talk to ME, like THAT!_**"

"_Whatever... Darlin'.. Hahaha_"

"**_Ok, now I know you're just TRYING to piss me off!_**"

"But don't you make her do too much, ok?"

"Uh, what?!" Link woke up from his inside conversation with Navi. "Sure, whatever you say ba---" Ilia looked sternly at Link. "Ilia.. I meant Ilia.."

"Good.. Now bye! Bye Epona.." Link rode Epona to the ranch where Fado was waiting.

"Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link! These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say."

"_Well, why would they listen to you?!_"

"Sorry to ask, bud, but how's about you an' Epona herd 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?"

"Ugh.. Fine.."

"Much obliged there, bud! Ok, then go on an' herd tall these little scamps into the barn for me!" Link attempted to herd all of the goats in, but to no avail.

"WHY WON'T THESE FREAKIN' GOATS GO IN?!" Link then talked to Fado. He realized that they had not yet started herding.. Link had already spent a good half hour trying, when they hadn't even started yet.

"_Oh yeah! These goats must be pretty smart to know not to go in BEFORE I'm supposed to start herding!_" Link herded all of the goats in, and talked to Fado.

"Link, Epona... Much obliged to both of y'all!"

"_If only it was this easy herding all the girlies into the bed room.. Ooooooh yeah! They'd be ALL over me!_"

"**_Link.. SHUT UP!_**" Link ignored Navi and continued listening to Fado.

"I can cover everythin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax, bud."

"_Since when am I your 'bud'?_"

"Oh... But, uh, how 'bout today? Wanna practice with the fences?"

"Uh... Sure?"

"Just wait a spell, bud. I'll get them fences set up." Fado then ran off.

"Ok.." "_A 'spell'? I should wait a 'spell'? What the hell does that mean?!_" After about an hour of pondering what he meant by a 'spell,' Fado had finished.

"Hoo, sorry that took so long! Ok, then! Y'all ride all you want!"

"_Oh no... He's starting to sound like that freakin' owl! NOOOOOOO! It's Ocarina of Time all over again!_"

"Y'all get tired of ridin', just jump the gate an' head back into the village, ok, bud?" Link and Epona began jumping fences. It was soothing, yet challenging at the same time.. Link was, how should I put this.. He was relaxed.. Somewhat..

"GO OVER THE FENCE YOU STUPID HORSE! IS THAT SO HARD TO DO?!" Epona was mad at the tone in Link's voice. She knew he was yelling at her. She decided to fling him off of her back. She whinnied and stood up on her back legs, while flailing her front legs in the air. Link flew about 12 feet in the air, and landed a distance of about 24 feet away.

"OH MY GOD!! WHAT IS YOU PROBL--"

"**_LINK! She's mad at you! Now be nice, and go make up!_**"

"Ugh, fine!"

In the meantime, Fado was watching everything that was happening. He was waiting for Link to leave so he could leave, too.

"What in god's name is goin' on 'ere?" He whispered to himself. He continued to watch in curiousity.

"Epona.." Link was said calmly and apologetically.

"Neigh?" Epona asked.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you.. It's all my fault.."

"Neigh!" Epona agreed.

"**_Link, she said, 'Yes, it is all your fault! And I accept.. But you're a pervert!'_** **_And that's exactly what she said..._**:" Navi's voice sounded suspicious..

"_Ok Navi, but the last part I don't believe!_"

"**_Ok! She didn't actually say you were a pervert... BUT EVERYONE KNOWS! EVEN YOU!_**"

"_Yep! Being perverted is one of my specialties! Would you like an example bab--_"

"**_DON'T EVEN START WITH ME!_**'

"_Fine, fine, fine... FINE! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE!_"

"**_WELL GOOD! HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW, HUH? NOW THAT I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE?!_**" There was silence in the thought processes. Link had hopped back on Epona and rode away..

"**_GRRR! Stubborn idiot.._**" Link jumped over the fence, and into Ordon Village. Suddenly, he was back at his house, sleeping...

**MissNavi: Well? What do you think? Please review, and don't worry! I'll still be working on my other story for those of you that read it! I'm actually almost done with Chapter 2 for this story.. I work quickly..**

**Link: -mumbles- Psh, sometimes you don't do anything..**

**MissNavi: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Link: Nothing... But why did you have to go and put Navi in the story?!**

**Navi: HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!**

**Link: Uhhh Navi? I didn't even know you were there!**

**Navi: Oh, so that makes it ok now?!**

**Link: Uhh... Yes?**

**Navi: GRRRR!!! I OUTTA---**

**Link: Outta what? Huh, Navi? Running out of things to say?**

**Navi: No, you're the one that's running!**

**Link: Huh?**

**Navi: I'll give you 5 seconds! 5... 4... 3--**

**-Link ran to get Epona and charged at Navi-**

**Navi: I'm a fairy, you can't hit me! Epona, please knock him off.. Please?**

**Epona: NEIGH!**

**-Epona knocks Link off of her back-**

**Link: OWWW!! MY BACK!! I'M PARALYZED!**

**MissNavi: Do you even know what paralyzed means?**

**Link: Uhhhhh... I'm too paralyzed to answer?**

**MissNavi: Apparently not.. Well, please review, if you want me to continue!**

**Link: Wow that rhymes!**

**Navi: Oh, so you can talk now?**

**Link: I mean.. OWW!!**

**MissNavi: Chapter 2 should be posted soon! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MissNavi: It's chapter 2! I know that I'm supposed to do this at the end, but PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Link: God, can't you wait?**

**MissNavi: NOPE!**

**Navi: Wow, I really have nothing to say today..**

**Link: Well, you never have anything smart to say..**

**Navi: Then why am I your conscience?**

**Link: Because I'm smart and you're not, so I help you?**

**Navi: NUH UH!**

**Link: YUH HUH!**

**Navi: NUH UH!**

**Link: YUH HUH!**

**MissNavi: Shut up!**

**Link and Navi: MAKE US!**

**MissNavi: No thank you... Now, here's chapter 2!**

**-MissNavi backs away from Link and Navi who look fairly threatening in an I-wanna-smack-you kinda way-**

The Legend of Zelda: Betrayers

Chapter 2

As Link awoke, he heard shouting. He looked out the window and there were three children waiting outside for him..

"Hey, wake up, Link! It's morning already!"

"Ugh, do I have to??" Link muttered to himself.

"**_Yes, you do!_**" Navi responded. Link got up and headed outside towards the little people.

"Oh, Link! Didja hear?"

"Hear what?" Link responded, sounding annoyed.

"They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A SLINGSHOT!"

"_They woke me up to tell me this? A slingshot? That was it? I COULD'VE JUST SLEPT!_"

"I wonder how powerful it is... I... I need... I must try it..." The Malo wondered.

"Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parents' shop!"

"Do you see any Rupees in my hand? I can't afford that thing! C'mon, Beth, can't you just loan it to us for a while?"

"_Wow, and I thought I had problems.._"

"**_Well, you do Link!_**

"SHUT UP NAVI!" The sounds of argument fell from the air, and there was a moment or two of silence.

"What are you doing, Link?" Beth asked.

"Umm.. Nothing," Link said, looking down at the ground. Link had never actually SEEN Beth. "I was just saying that," Link looked up at Beth,"SOOO HOT!!!"

"Excuse me?" Beth asked, chuckling slightly.

"Ummm.. Nothing, I was spacing out.. Continue your childish rants.." "_Except for Beth.. Children aren't that hot! OoOoOh ya..._" Link began to drool. Everyone was staring at Link in fear.

"Okkkkkk... Anyway, can't you just loan it to us?" Talo carried on.

"You know I'd get in trouble for that! If you two want it, save up your allowances or something."

"YOU TELL 'EM BETH!" Everyone stared at Link again.

"Thank you," Beth replied, giggling and laughing girlishyly.

"**_EWW!! LINK SHE LIKES YOU!! EWWWW!_**"

"_That's because I'm hot, now step aside Navi!_"

"**_Link... I'm not even physically there.._**"

"_Oh yeah.. I knew that..._"

"But our allowances are terrible... Aww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel..." Malo whispered under his breath.

"C'mon, Beth. We just want to LOOK at it a little! So can you get it? The slingshot? From the shop?"

"... Yeah, and if you can't do that, let's just trade families, ok?" Malo muttered.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Beth screamed in frustration. Link ran into town in search of the slingshot. He found a strange man looking up at a bee's nest.

"Well hey, 'morning Link. Got a day off from work today, m'boy?"

"Yes... How about you?" "_Why does everyone know my name?!_"

"Not me. The wife's been hassling me... Today's the day to restock our store. Look! See that? Up in that tree... Yeah, some Ordon bees built themselves a fine nest up there, and I was thinking about knocking it down..."

"_Yeah, then you get stung smart one!_"

"Our cat hasn't come home since yesterday, so the wife's in a bad mood. At the very least, I need to bring something home to her..."

"_Oh god, people and their problems!_" Link headed over to the shop to go get the stupid slingshot.

"_I'll buy the slingshot so the little twerps can't have it.. That will be fun..._" Link saw a fat lady name Sera sitting at the counter.

"Ohhhh... Awww..." Sera moaned and groaned.

"Ummm... Hello?" Link attempted to get Sera's attention, and Sera looked up.

"... Oh, my... It's young Link..."

"Yess... I am Link.." Link said slowly and carefully. He wasn't sure she would understand him, being that she seemed so slow.

"... Welcome, m'dear. You... You didn't happen to see my little cat out there, did you?"

"No, why?" "_OH MY GOD! WILL EVERYONE STOP ASKING ME TO HELP THEM?! I MEAN REALLY! DO I LOOK LIKE SOME KINDA LEGENDARY HERO?! Oh wait, I was one.. Hahaha... BUT THAT WAS MY PAST LIFE!_"

"He ate the fish we were going to have for supper last night, and I gave him a good scolding... but then he went out and hasn't returned... I have been fraught with worry for him..."

"Okkk.. Later!" "_Your negativity is killin' my vibe.._"

"**_Do you know nothing about the 1960's?_**"

"_YES I DO!! That's when the dinosaurs were around, right?_"

"... **_Sure, whatever you say, Link.. Whatever you say.._**" Link walked around, and as he was walking, he heard his name being called..

"Hey! Link! Up here!" Link looked up to find a strange looking man calling him from a ledge with vines growing alongside the wall. He told him that there was the grass that he whistles growing up there, but Link found this piece of information useless and moved through the town. He found a woman with a baby, and talked to her.

"Oh, um, good morning to you. If you are looking for my husband, he took his sword and left early this morning."

"I wasn't looking for him. But being that he's not here, maybe we ca---"

"But I must ask, Link..."

"But I wasn't finis---"

"You have not seen a cradle come floating by here, have you? It is a baby's cradle made of finely woven tree bark..."

"_Is this a trick question? I have NOT seen a cradle, sooo... yes? Or would it be no.. Actually, I can say 'No I have.' or 'No I haven't.' That's really weird.. Or 'Yes I have not,' or 'Yes I have.' That's like, really freaky and REALLY consfusing... wOaH..._" "No, I haven't.."

"Oh, such a misfortune... How far could it have drifted, I wonder.."

"_Why did you throw a cradle in the water?_" Link ran back over to where the man was screaming his name and Link used the whistling grass. He saw a monkey on a large rock in the distance, holding a cradle. He used the grass and a hawk came and landed on Link's arm.

"AHHHH!!"

"CAWW!!" The hawk sounded. Link aimed the hawk towards the monkey, and the hawk took the cradle right out of the monkey's hands. Link ran over to the woman with the baby and gave her the cradle.

"Oh! Link! That cradle! Did you go to the trouble of finding it for me?"

"Uhhh, no.." Link said seriously, although the woman who was supposably Colin's mother took it as sarcasm.

"My thanks to you! Oh, that reminds me! There is something I am supposed to give to you..."

"_Lots of lovin'?_"

"**_EWW LINK!_**"

"Do you think you could carry that cradle and come with me back to my house?"

"Sure!" "_Told ya Navi! She thinks I'm hot!_"

"**_Dude, she's married. GET OVER IT!_**" She began to walk to her house.. A few minutes passed. Then about a half hour.. An hour.. A few more hours.. Almost half-way there.

"_OH MY GOD! COULD SHE GO ANY SLOWER?! IT'S LIKE SHE'S SHUFFLING THERE! EVEN THAT WOULD BE FASTER!_" They had finally arrived at the house.

"My thanks to you , Link."

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's great.. Now, you wanted to give me something?"

"Yes, yes... I had nearly forgotten... I am supposed to give you this..."

"Ok, now give it to me!"

"All right... Here you go!"

"_FINALLY! I'm gonna get what I deserve! If only it was Zelda though.. Ohhhh yeah! I could go all night with her!_"

"**_DID I NOT TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?! SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!! If you were paying attention, you would know that she's trying to give you a fishing rod!_**"

"Oh, thank you.. For the.. fishing rod.."

"It is a little... unpolished. My son, Colin, made this under the instruction of his father. You can use it if you like."

"_Well, isn't that why you gave it to me? GOD!_" Link immediately wanted to try out his fishing rod, so he ran over to the lake area to fish. Sera's cat was sitting there, watching him.

"ONE FISH!! ALRIGHT!! I'm the master!"

"**_Yeah, one fish! Whoop-dee-doo Mr. Genius!_**"

"Hey! That's pretty good for a starter! I'm the Master of the Starters! YEP!"

"**_Ok, that's kinda barkwards, dontcha think?_**"

"No."

"**_Riiiight... The cat is staring at you. It probably thinks you're schitzo.._**"

"NO I'M NOT NAVI!!" Navi did not respond. Silence fell upon the water.

"ANSWER ME NAVI!" Link looked at the cat. The cat was indeed staring at Link like he had 5 heads. Four that the cat believed had fish brains. The fifth one had no brains, and that was everyone's belief. Link the cast his pole out again and caught a second fish. The fish flopped on the ground, and Sera's cat stole it and brought it back to the shop.

"Oh, my, Link! You simply MUST hear this!"

"Umm, with ears like mine, it's kinda hard NOT to.." Link lightly touched his ears. They were pointed like a elfs' ears..

"Just take a look! My little kitty Link came back!"

"_She named the cat after me? WOAH WEIRD!_"

"And he brought a fish back with him. He was worried about me being angry!"

"_Well I'm pretty angry at you're 'little kitty' right now! HE STOLE MY FISH! WAAAH! IT WAS MY FISHY!!_"

"Ohhh, just look... Isn't he so cute, the way he laps up that milk?"

"_Doesn't she realize that the freakin' cat was in the neighborhood? I MEAN REALLY!_"

"Say, m'dear, why don't you have some, too! I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house today!"

"_Well, this is ALMOST as good as a fishy... Fishy fishy, they're really swishy.. If you catch one, then make a wishy.. I like that song, sklee!_"

"**_Link... What was that..?_**"

"_Uh... Nothing Navi.. Forget it..._" After Link had obtained the bottle of milk, he asked how much the slingshot was. It was 30 rupees. Link had 2.. Link ran outside and talked to the person staring at the bee's nest again.

"... Huh?" The man began to acknowledge Link's presence.

"Ya, hi!"

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Didn't realize it was you, Link."

"It's ok, it's ok.. It's all good.. Now.. what are you doing?"

"I was thinking maybe I could knock it down by throwing rocks at it... But, of course, it's so high up... It makes that pretty hard to do..."

"Riiiiight... And why are you doing this again?"

"I want to knock that nest down so I can get the bee larva inside! The wide's in a bad mood today... so I don't want to do anything that would make her even angrier..." Link decided he wanted to help, so he started to climb up the vines leading to the bee's nest. As he was walking up the hill to the vines, the old man hit the nest. The bees all flew after him, and he ran into the water. Link ran over to go laugh at the poor guy.

"EEEEEK! AAAAACK! OUCH! ... Ow. They don't hold back with the stinging, do they?! I guess... rocks won't work... Hack! Haff!" The man used the last of his energy to speak while treading water. Link still climbed up the vines, and when he got to the top, a hoard of bees swarmed after him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" People stared at Link as he ran away from the bees and into the water. For some reason, everyone knows that bees won't go in water. Even Link.

"THOSE BEES ARE MAD! THEY'RE CRAZY!" Link shouted. He sounded mental. Anyway, he used the whistling grass to call the hawk. He flew the bird into the nest, and the nest dropped to the ground.

"SWEET! AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS ME!" Link celebrated his luck, and got some bee larva. He later rummaged around in the grass and such, looking for rupees. After he had gotten enough rupees, he went back to the store and bought the slingshot.

"Are you sure you want to buy the slingshot?"

"Uhh.. Yes?" "_Is this a trick question or something?_"

"What are you doing buying a slingshot, you naughty thing! You're too old for toys!"

"_I don't wanna grow up, I'm a Toys R Us kid!_"

"Will you at least let the kids play with it?"

"BUT THE WHOLE REASON I BOUGHT IT WAS SO THEY COULDN'T!" She looked at Link sternly.. Link finally gave in, "OH FINE!! BUT I WON'T BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!" Sera smiled at Link as he walked towards the door of the shop.

"Oh, I should tell you, if you happen to run out of pellets, you can also use pumpkin seeds."

"Wow, thanks... Really.." "_Yeah, I REALLY needed to know that!_"

"See you again soon!"

"I hope to see you again, too!" "_NOT!_" Link thought to himself, trying to avoid Navi's mind reading powers, and left Sera's shop and headed back to his house.. He saw Rusl as he walked into the area.

"And, just in time, Link! I just delivered something to your room!"

"Thanks, and look at this 'neat' fishing rod! OH BOY!" Link sounded sarcastically overjoyed. I don't know how that's possible, but trust me, it is.

"Oh, I see you got the fishing rod. Colin will be pleased. And it works better than you would think, right?"

"_Psh, I didn't think it would work at all!_"

"Well, have a good one..."

"Yeah, you, too!" "_AND DON'T COME BACK!_" Link nodded and Rusl walked away. Link ran over to talk to the brats.

"Link has a slingshot! WHOA!" Talo screamed to let everyone in Hyrule know.

"Wow! You had enough money to buy it, Link?" Beth asked Link flirtatiously.

"Somebody's got a cruuuush.. OoOoOoO!," Talo began singing. "Beth and Link, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I----"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE TWERP! Now, Linky.. I mean Link. That is so cool, you had enough money?!" Beth blushed.

"Uhh.. It's not that hard... I just kinda, rolled around in the grass to get some.. I just--- WOAH!" All of a sudden, there were targets surrounding Link. They were everywhere. Up, down, left, right.

"Preparations complete..."

"Ok, wow, this is great!" Talo shouted. "Let's see how powerful that slingshot it! Hit the targets AND those scarecrows!"

"No problem little people!"

"What did you call me?" Beth asked in an angry tone of voice.

"Except for Beth.." Link quickly responded.

"Anyway, I can't believe you two brats are so obsessed about this. It just both shows what little boys you both still are." Beth retorted.

"HEYY!!" Talo screamed in fury.

"These two idiots will never shut up about it, so I guess you'll just have to show them, Link."

"Uhhh.. I'll just hit the targets now..." Link averted his attention to the targets and scarecrows. He thought about hitting Talo and teaching him a lesson, so he gave it a try. He hit Talo, and Talo bent over and clutched his stomach in pain. Link hit Talo multiple times, but then shot the scarecrow.

"Whoa! You hit it! You hit it!"

"_I didn't need to kill it with a slingshot! I could've BURNED it with my hottness!_"

"I looked at the manual in the store, and it said that it's easier to hit nearby targets if you focus when you're aiming." Beth informed Link, like he hadn't known that.

"I thought you weren't interested, Beth..." Talo asked suspiciously. Link continued to shoot the targets. There were no more interruptions, thank god! Now that he hit them all.. Time for the amusement gasps of the children.

"Whoa! Amazing, Link!" Talo screamed.

"Hyahh! Thanks, Link!"

"Anytime! Actually, nevermind not anytime... Forget that.."

"Riiight.. Gee, you really are amazing, Link!"

"Yes he is," Beth agreed, and began to drool. Everyone stared at her, and she woke up from her Link daydream. Beth chuckled in embarrassment and blushed.

"By the way, Link... Were you expecting Colin's dad to bring something by here? 'Cause he did."

"No, I wasn't. But thank you Beth." "_Even though I had known that already.. But she's SOOOO hot, I'll forgive her!_" Beth began to twirl her hair and dig the toe of her shoe into the ground.

"Oh, yeah! That's right... What was that, anyway?!" Talo screamed and shouted and questioned. He was a very loud and obnoxious child.

"I command you to tell us.." Malo had spoken, for one of the first times.

"What did Colin's dad bring?"

"Ooh, yeah! I can't stop thinking about it! Show me!"

"_I'll show you anything, Babe.._"

"Hurry up... Hurry up!" Malo screamed softly.. Link was about to run into the house when...

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! SPIDER!!!" Everyone stared at Link. "I mean, uh, cool! A spider! I can take it out with my slingshot!" Everyone looked away and continued with their own business. Link shot down the spider and skittishly hopped away from the spider in fear. It died and fell to the ground. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, and gave Link an extra heart.

"Thanks.. BUT I DIDN'T NEED IT!" Link walked into the house and found a box. Inside the box, was a wooden sword! Whoopee! Link ran back outside to show the little people the sword that Rusl had given to Link. He gave it to LINK, not the KIDS! But the children failed to realize that..

"Ooh, my! Isn't that a wooden sword, Link?"

"Why, yes it is Miss Obvi---"

"Whoa... She's right! Hey, can I see it for a sec?" See what I mean now?

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Seriously! Lately these monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us! We want to get them GOOD!"

"Ok.. Umm.. Thinking thinking thinking NO!"

"C'mon, teach us how to use a sword!"

"NO!"

"What?! Aw, gee, why not?!"

"Get off your high horse. Just show us." Malo demanded. What a demanding little ugly thing he was..

"Please? Linky? Plese show us your hot, manly sword skills? Please, for me?"

"Well.. Ok.."

"Thanks Linky.." Beth twirled her hair with her finger.

"Anytime time, baby." Beth got excited that he had called her 'baby.' She loved him, and everyone could tell.

"YES!" Talo cheered.

"All right! First off, we wanna see THAT move!"

"..." "_Do these kids think I'm psychic? Psychics psychos. Psychos are not hot. Therefore, there is no way on the face of this sane earth full of hot chicks that I am psychic!_"

"**_Calm down Link, no one was accusing you. And ew._**"

"_Thank you Navi! Now, let's get started!_"

"The slice!" Talo told Link.

"_Thanks for actually TELLING ME NOW!_"

"Uh.. You just swing, right?"

"_Sure, make my sword skills seem so simple!! WELL THEY'RE NOT!_" Link targeted the scarecrow and sliced.

"Yeah!" Talo screamed in excitement. "A vertical slive! Was that it? Was it?"

"Well, you're telling me what to do, you should know!"

"I've definitely seen you do a horizontal slice before, too. You know, where you just swing. All right, next!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Beth shouted for attention. "I wanna see that other move, Link!"

"Oh, you mean 'this' one?" Link asked confusedly. He had no idea what they were referring to.

"Yeah!"

"_Oh, that helps..._"

"The one where you lean in while targeting and swing to flex you muscles and... stab!"

"Wow, sounds bloody."

"Blooooooooood..." Malo sounded possessed.

"Yeah! That one!"

"... Oh, please. The stab?" Malo whispered to himself, looking to the side down at the ground. Link attempted the stab.

"Ooh! That was SO great, Link!" Beth praised.

"But that wasn't the stab." Malo informed Beth.

"What are you mumbling about?! Link did that on purpose! I mean, right, Link? You were just getting ready to do the stab, right?"

"Yeah! Duh, of course I meant to do that!"

"**_NOT! You perverted liar!_**"

"_Yes, but she doesn't know that, now does she?! SO SHUT UP! DON'T TELL THEM, PLEASE!_"

"**_Link.. They can't even hear me.. THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW I EXIST FOR GOD'S SAKE!_**"

"_JEEZ! You didn't have to go and get all defensive about it.. I'm sorry.._"

"**_Woah! You said sorry! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE! RUUUUN!_**" There was a silence in Link's thoughts.

"_Navi? NAVI!!_" Navi had actually run away. Getting back to reality.. Link attempted the stab again.

"Ooh, Link! Just amazing!"

"Well thank you, Cutie pie.." Beth blushed.

"Since you're at it, how about you show us that other move..."

"... Yes? THE NAME PLEASE!"

"Y'know.."

"No, I don't know! Now tell me!"

"I wasn't finished silly boy! Huh huh huh huh HUH!" Beth laughed very girlishly. "Y'know, that little twirly thing you do! I love that! What do you call it? A spin attack?"

"_Well, that would make a lot of sense now, wouldn't it?!_" "Yes, it's a spin attack. My little Princess, you're so smart!" Beth laughed girlishly.

"Like it's hard to just build your strength and release to spin.." Malo muttered.

"C'MON BETH! ENOUGH FLIRTING!"

"I WAS NOT!"

"Fine.. -cough YES YOU WERE cough- Wow, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. That cough was just.. I don't know!" Talo gave Beth a look full of revenge with a mix of OoOoOH-WHATCHA-GONNA-DO-NOW!.. "Just do the move, Link!" Link did the spin attack with ease.

"Ooh, WOW! Thanks, Link! I'm sorry you have to waste your time with these little brats when you must be tired from doing all the important stuff you do!"

"_Well, I can do some pretty important stuff with you.. Wanna come back to my room--_"

"**_LINK!! SHE'S A CHILD!! DO NOT EXPOSE HER TO YOUR PERVERTEDNESS! TELL HER THAT YOU DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT RIIIGHT NOW!!_**"

"_Sorry, I'm too busy showing off.._"

"**_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**"

"_Well, I was gonna ask her if she wanted to make out later, but..._"

"**_Link! NO!! BAD LINK!!_**"

"_Haha! You can't smack me now, can you?!_"

"**_WELL! I WILL IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!_**"

"_Oh yeah.. I forgot about that... Uh oh.._"

"**_Mmhmm!_**"

"You've gotta show us the jump attack before you go!" Talo shouted.

"_Thanks kid, you ruined the moment!_"

"You know, the one where you go 'HYAAH!' and leap through the air!"

"Do I really sound like that?"

"You mean the one where you just jump and slash? Oh yeah, real tough." Of course that was Malo muttering that. He's the only one with criticism on their amusement. Link did the jump attack and it tore the scarecrow apart.

"WHOA!" They all shouted in amazement. The screen went white..

"OH NO!! WHAT HAPPENED?! I'M BLIIIIND!!! I CAN NEVER LOOK AT MY HOTTNESS AGAIN!! NOOOO----"

"Ummm.. Link? Yeah, I didn't mean to interrupt your breakdown, but we're still here. And you're not blind.."  
"It's a miracle.. I CAN SEE!!" Everyone stared at Link like he was some sort of mental case.

"Anyway... Thanks, Link! So, uh, I... I think I get it... Kinda... Hmm... Maybe not..." Talo reluctantly told Link.

"_So I just did that for nothing? Well, I got to win Beth over, yeah... She's hot, oh yeah.._"

"So this means that anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up..."

"_Like Beth? I bet she can get pretty naughty.. Ooooh yeahhh! Naughty like a monkey, baby!_"

"WAH!" Talo turned to see a monkey standing at the front of the path to Faron Woods.

"C'MERE, YOU!" Talo and the other children ran off after it. Link hopped on Epona and rode into the Faron Woods...

**Link: -drooling- Beth is sooooo hot..**

**Navi: Liiiink! I'm baaaack!**

**Link: Huh? What? ... AHHH!!! NAVI!!**

**Navi: I have a little present for you.. HOW'S A KNUCKLE SANDWICH?!**

**Link: Well, I am quite hungr---**

**Navi: RUN!! NOW!!**

**Link: Ok.. AHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**-Link ran from Navi-**

**Link: MISSNAVI!! STOP HER!!**

**MissNavi: But I'm the one that made her go after you in the first place! Remember? I wrote that she was gonna smack you?**

**Link: No way...**

**MissNavi: Way..**

**Link: YOU?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! YOU EVIL, CRUEL-HEARTED PERSON!!**

**MissNavi: Well, if you're giving me the credit, I'll take it! Thank you! Now, please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MissNavi: Dun dun DUUUUN! CHAPTER 3!**

**Link: Wow, you've actually been doing pretty good with this fic, being that it's only your second.. You're other one isn't doin' that great... Hahahaha.. It's pretty good though...**

**MissNavi: Grrrr.. But thanks for saying The Legend of Zelda: The Age of Animals was good Link... Oh my god I just thanked Link.**

**Navi: Yeah! I guess it's pretty good! I personally think Link's a little more perverted in this one though...**

**Link: Yep, that's me!**

**Navi: You just stole Raven's line...**

**Link: You watch That's So Raven?**

**Navi: YEP!! And every Saturday I watch the Care Fairies! Lucky Fairy is sooo cute!!!! He's a little green glowing ball and he just flies around everywher----**

**Link: Ok... For a fairy that acts as my conscience, that's pretty scary...**

**MissNavi: Yeaahhhh... Riiiiight... NAVI COME BACK TO ME!!!**

**Navi: ---And then Share Fairy can be a real bitch, but she's kinda cool.. And then there's---**

**MissNavi: NAVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Navi: ---Funshine fairy, but she's always happy and perky, it's annoying.. Then there's Laugh-A-Lot Fairy who can be very obnoxious because he's always laughing like hahaha.. And--- WHAT?!?!**

**MissNavi: Oh, thank god! You came back to me! THANK YOU!**

**-MissNavi gets down on knees, thanks god, and kisses the ground-**

**Navi: Psh, what's her problem?**

**-Everyone stares at MissNavi-**

**Link: Uh oh, I hope she doesn't have another 'episode.'**

**Navi: You mean..**

**Link: Yeah.. When she gets in her 'mental mode.' That's when she has an 'episode.'**

**Navi: Well, let's get the chapter going and get her to a hospital..**

**Link: Ok.. Here everybody! CHAPTER 3!**

**-MissNavi begins sobbing-**

**MissNavi: Thank you!!**

The Legend of Zelda: Betrayers

Chapter 3

Link galantly rode into Faron Woods, chasing after the little twerps and Beth. As soon as Link entered, he saw Beth. Beth, but not Talo and Malo.

"Talo and Malo went chasing like crazy people after that monkey."

"Well, they are kinda crazy aren't they?"

"Haha.. I can't keep up with those two..." Beth managed to say that, but was gasping for air. Link rode further into the woods. A little further up the path, Link spotted Malo.

"... They went that way," Malo muttered.

"Why do you always mumble?" Link asked Malo the Silent.

"... The rest is up to you, Link..."

"Ok... Uhhh thanks... Bye!" "_OH MY GOD!! NAVI!_"

"**_What now Link?_**"

"_I just realized! Malo and Talo are like Malon and Talon, but without the 'N'!!! WOAH THAT'S SO COOL!! I wonder if that is them, and they were resurrect. That would mean that Malon was resurrected into a guy.. A short stumpy guy.. Who mumbles.. She's not so hot anymore.. And Talon isn't lazy anymore..._"

"**_... You JUST figured that out?_**"

"_Actually, yeah..._"

"**_Riiiiight... Now go catch Talo!!_**"

"_Yes, I should go do that... This would be sooo much easier if this was Talon because he was really fat and lazy and really slo----_"

"**_JUST GO!!_**" Navi commanded Link. Link ran over the bridge with Epona. He traveled through the passage in the rock walls surrounding him. He had entered Faron Woods. They came across a fence, nothing that could stop Link and Epona! Link made Epona speed up and she jumped over the fence like it wasn't even there. They came to a cave where Epona would not fit. They also saw a pathway off to the side, so they went there. They found a strange man named Coro, and spoke to him.

"Whoa! An Ordonian! Hey, guy!"

"The name's Link.. Not 'guy'..."

"Listen, I'm not sure you should be wandering around the woods without a lantern. Just because it's daylight doesn't mean it's safe."

"_Psh! YA RIGHT! I'll use the fiery glow from my hottness! YeEeEeP!_"

"There are a ton of caves and dank spots around here that get pretty dark even in the middle of the day. Here! Go on, guy. Take this!" Coro had handed Link a lantern. One problem: No extra oil.

"Dude, where's the extra oil?"

"See, I sell lantern oil here... I'm trying to drum up sales by giving away free lanterns! It's a business tatic, guy!"

"_DID I NOT SAY MY NAME IS NOT 'GUY'?_"

"See, as long as you've got oil to fuel your lantern, you can light your way and set fire to stuff. They're the best! Go on, guy! Try setting a fire under that big pot!"

"_I wish I could set fire to your hair! LOOK AT THAT THING! It's a giant afro.. That would look like a pretty cool disco ball if I lit it... Maybe..._" Link leaned in with the lantern attempting to light his hair..

"What are you doing, guy?"

"UH! NOTHING!" Link quickly pulled the lantern away from Coro's head..

"Riiight.. Now, light a fire under the pot of that disgusting, unknown soup!"

"Ok.. Nice way of putting it..." Link lit the fire under the pot of 'soup.'

"That's right! See! It's on fire, guy!" Link cringed at the sound of being called 'guy.' Coro leaned forward happily to speak to Link. That's when Link realized that there was a bird's nest in Coro's hair..

"Uhhh.. Dude?"

"Yeah! You keep using that lantern anytime you feel the need. And if it runs out of oil, you come see me to get it refilled!"

"Uhh dude.. You DO know that there's a uh.. A bird's nest in your hair?"

"Oh, you mean you don't have one?"

"Okkkkkk.. I'm gonna go now.. Like, RIGHT now.."

"Ok, bye, guy!"

"Grrr," Link cringed, and ran away as quickly as possible. Link came across a Deku Baba at the entrance to the cave, so he slashed it with his 'oh-so-powerful' wooden sword.

"Wow! That was easy!"

"**_Easy button, Link..._**"

"Oh, right... Let's go!!"

"**_Haven't you realized I don't have a choice?_**"

"_Oh, you don't? Even better!_"

"**_Oh god save me.._**" Link headed into the dark, damp, dank cave. As he entered, he came across a play wooden sword.. It was Talo's... Link hurriedly entered the cave. He didn't have much time to find Talo; he could sense it.. Link ran deeper into the cave. Link burned the spider web, but didn't know how he did it.

"Oh yeah! It must've been my hottness!" He later realized that the lantern was lit because he forgot to blow it out and it was burning a hole in his pants. Anyway, Link killed a rat, a few keese, and a Deku Baba thinga-ma-bob, and found a chest. He opened it to find a yellow rupee. Whoopee..

"_OoOoO!! IT'S LEVITATING!! AND IT'S SHIIIINY!! But it's not red.. Oh well, not everything's perfect..._" He ran out and down the second pathway to the left of the path he had just exited. He burned another web with the lantern, which he remember to turn off this time. He was running down the passage and heard a rustling noise.

"AHHH!!! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"**_Link... That was you running through the grass..._**"

"Oh... I knew that, I was uh.. I was just.. I was just kiddin', y'know?"

"**_No, I don't..._**"

"Ugh, nevermind.."

"**_OK!_**" Link ran down the path way and out the door. He ran through the forest, fighting and defeating all in his path. Link saw two 'dots' on his map, so he decided to go after those. He entered at the top right area to find a chest containing a small key. Then he ran over to the area on the western part of the map.

"NAVI! THIS FREAKIN' DRAMATIC MUSIC IS SCARING ME!! Everytime something is going to attack me, it gets all scary!! Help me mommy..." Link started whining like a little baby while another monster attacked him.

"**_Just go on 'mute.'_**"

"Hmm.. Good idea, I'll try that right now!" Silence fell upon the woods. "... ?? ... ...'. . ... ...?"

"**_Oh yeah... You're on mute.. YOU CAN'T SPEAK!! HAHAHA!!_**"

"_Well, that's changing right now!_"

"**_Oh man!!_**" Link 'unmuted' himself and continued to listen to the scary music. Link opened the locked gate with his small key before more monsters were resurrected to attack Link. He ran through the cave and found two more on the other side.

"When will this end?!" Link shouted into the atmosphere in frustration. He slayed the two beasts and carried on about his business. He slayed another one when he walked into the next area of the woods. He then heard a loud and obnoxious voice...

"Woo! Hey! Woo! You're super!"

"Why thank yo--- Wait, what the hell was that?!"

"Now just buy something! Hey!"

"_Oh, this bird wants me to buy something.. Oh god.. I might as well buy some lantern oil while I'm here, I think I'll be needing it._" Link ran into the small shop area. The parrote greeted Link.

"Welcome! Hey! Buy something! Anything!"

"Ok, ok! I will! Sheesh! So bossy!" Link scooped some lantern oil and was about to leave when...

"Stop! You have to pay!"

"No! MAKE ME!" The bird came over and repeatedly pecked him on the head.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'LL PAY!"

"Hey! Thief! Pay!" The bird squawked. Link dropped 20 ruppes in the box.

"Don't steal anything!"

"Don't worry.. I won't.. Anymore.. Bye!" "_Freak.._" Link ran into the woods until he saw a pathway leading to a tree. At the end of the pathway was Talo and the monkey locked in a cage, with two monsters guarding it, getting ready for dinner!

"Would you like a spot of tea, eh ol' chap?" The one monster asked the other.

"Well, certaintly! Thank you my good man!" Ok.. So it didn't actually go that way.. But whatever. They were still going to eat them. Link had to do something. He ran down the pathway and fought the disgusting pig-like monsters. Link heard Talo's screams, and talked to Talo.

"HEEEEELP! Lemme out of here, please!"

"Hmmm... I dunno..."

"Hey, Link, c'mon! PLEASE! Help me! Set me free!"

"Well... What's in it for me?"

"I'll get you a date with Beth!"

"Ok, I'll get you out.." Link slashed the wooden bars of the cage until the cage was broken and chopped into pieces. Talo and the monkey jumped and cheered. Link and Talo walked back out of the caves and such.

"If you hadn't come, Link..."

"_I wouldn't have a date with Beth! OH YEAH BABY!_"

"Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably!"

"_But the important thing is.. That I have a date with Beth!_"

"She's actually a pretty nice gal--"

"_Yeah.. Beth is nice... But she's hot, too.. Ohhhh yeahhhh!_"

"--- that monkey... She tried to protect me, so we got captured together."

"_Oh, you were talking about the monkey... Right.. I knew that.. Psh, yeah! Of course I knew that!_"

"Um, Link... You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you?"

"About my date with Beth? NO WAY!"

"... You're kidding me? I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT BETH!!"

"Oh... Oh yeah! About the thing that just happened back there-- Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!! Although I would worry about that Colin kid.."

"Yeah, my dad's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous... So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!"

"Ok.. I promise.. BUT!! Only if you keep my date with Beth for a Friday night and then get her to come to my house for the night. Ok?"

"DEAL! It will be nice to have Beth out of the way..." Talo ran off, and then someone called Link's name.

"Link!" Rusl, Colin's father, walked into view.

"My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard... But it looks like you have brought him home already... I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you.."

"_It's ok! I got a hot date with Beth out of it! Maybe I can take her skinny dippin' in the forest spring.. OoOoOh yeah!!_"

"**_EWW SHUT UP LINK!_**"

"_Oh, Navi! I forgot you were there! And is that all you can say?_"

"**_No, it's just all that I NEED to say to get you to SHUT UP!_**"

"_But has it ever worked, Navi?_"

"**_Uh.. Well, uh.. I guess n---_**"

"_NO IT HASN'T! SO LET ME DO THE THINKIN' HERE! NOW BE GONE!! I BANISH YOU FROM MY THOUGHTS!!_"

"**_And yet, I'M STILL HERE!_**"

"_Oh no.. My nightmare continues..._"

"Tell me, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel... uneasy about what may lie in wait..."

"_Not me! I'm waiting for my hot date with Beth! Link + Beth SPICY HOT! ON FIRE! OH YEAH!!_"

"Anyway, Link... Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule. I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you... Good luck! And return safely!"

"Ok, I will!" "_I hope Beth and Ilia are there to see me and my hottness! They'll probably think I'm so manly and they'll be falling all over me! Oooooh yeah, now THAT'S what I'm talkin' 'bout! Uh huh! HOTTNESS!_"

"If you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda! Ah ha ha!"

"_Oh my god, I forgot about Princess Hottie! Maybe she'll give me a little lovin'.. She's so hot, ohhhh yesSsSsSsS!!!_" They had went back to the village and went to sleep. The next day, Link sat out in the field of Ordon Ranch, awaiting his big trip. He heard Fado call out to him.

"Hey! Link!" They met up in the middle of the field, and Fado began blabbing on about something, but Link listened anyway.

"So, almost time for you to get goin', huh, Link?"

"Yep!"

"So how's about we finish up early today, bud?"

"Ok, sounds good. Then I could go do some other things.." "_Like making out with Ilia and Beth.. Ooooh yeah.. They'll miss me fa sure!! They're gonna miss makeing out with my hot lips and staring at me and drooling over my hottness all day long! Even though I haven't made out with them yet, but soon enough!! They are sooo hot, we're on fire!!_" Link woke up from his daydream and called Epona over to begin herding. Link hopped on.

"Ok, then! Let's get started!" Link herded all 20 in in 1 minute and 4 seconds.

"Hoo, boy, buy y'all can herd! That was 1:56 faster than usual! Well, that about wraps 'er up for today, so how's about y'all head on over to the mayor's place?"

"_Yeah, Miss Ilia Hott Stuff should be there... Ooooh yeah baby! She's hot!!_" Link jumped over the fence and left for the mayor's house. As he galantly strode down the hill, Ilia called to her father, the Mayor. Ilia came walking alongside Epona and Link.

"Well, nice work." The mayor said. Link hopped off Epona and Ilia stood next to her to take his place. Link walked over by the mayor and they huddled up.

"The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family rerquested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be... bad... if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

"Yeah yeah yeah.. Now... Could ya let go of me? You're kinda squishin' me..." Meanwhile, Ilia began talking to Epona.

"The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse... but please bear Link safely along it. Wait, what's this?" The mayor and Link both turned around.

"What's happened? She's injured, isn't she?" Ilia looked at Link, and Link sighed in guilt with a worried look on his face. Ilia walked up to Link and screamed, "Link! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!" Link backed away in fear that should would erupt like a volcano. But in a metophoric way, she already had.

"Now, now Ilia. calm down, no need to yell at him. I'm sure he didn't mean it.."

"FATHER!! How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!" Link and the Mayor looked down at the ground.

"You poor thing," the mayor muttered.

"It'll be all right, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now." Ilia comforted Epona. The Mayor and Link stared at Ilia with their mouths gaping. "Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!" The Mayor began to speed walk (which compared to his weight, it must've been an effort to run) after Ilia, but had stopped.

"W-Wait! Ilia!!! Why, without Epona... The gift won't get delivered in time!" It was too late. Epona had already walked away with Epona. "Oh, this won't do..."

"_THAT BITCH TOOK MY HORSE!! OH SHE'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!_" Link ran up to his house, which was on the way to the forest spring. Link found Colin walking around outside.

"... Link, are you going to see Ilia?"

"Yeah! THAT BIT---- I mean, she stole my poor little horsey, and I need to get it back from her.."

"Maybe it's just me... but those guys don't normally let people through..." Link and Colin both looked over at Malo and Talo blocking the way to the forest spring. "Um, Link, you think... You think we can go to see Ilia together?"

"Sure little dude! Let's go!"

"Ok! Link... C'mon, let's go..." Link and Colin walked over to where Talo and Malo were guarding the path.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you, y'know, Link. Yesterday was soooo much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great!"

"That's great Talo, now please let us throug---"

"I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let it go instead!"

"Oh, YOU didn't get caught, Talo?" Malo mumbled.

"Oh! Colin! Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job." Colin stared at the ground in a humiliated way.

"Yeah, thanks a lot! We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never gonna end..."

"I bet you're trying to go see Ilia, aren't you? Well, there's no way I'm gonna let you pass!"

"Why you little twerp..."

"Oh, hey, neat! Link! Lemme borrow that wooden sword! If I'd had that wooden sword yesterdday, I could've handled it all alone, definitely! C'mon! Let me borrow that wooden sword right now!"

"Oh, so that's why you were screaming like a little girl, crying for help? And why would I stoop down to your level just to let me pass? I COULD USE THIS SWORD TO CUT YOU DOWN OUT OF MY WAY! SO NO! NOW LET US THROUGH!"

"What?! Why not? It's ok! Just lemme borrow it! Look, we're never gonna let you leave here until you tell us we can borrow it, Link."

"_Yeah, and what happened to your last sword? YOU LOST IT! Like I would let you borrow an ACTUAL sword that's ACTUALLY worth something!_"

"**_Awww, Link... Look at Colin.. He really wants to get through, don't you feel bad for him? And Talo never got you that date with Beth.._**"

"_You're right... But why would that make me give him the sword?_"

"**_I don't know.. I'm just saying.. But if you do decide to let them borrow it, do it for Colin. Please, look how sweet he is.._**" Link thought about it. Link decided that he needed change. He needed to help others.. NAH! Link decided that he would do this just once. But before he let them borrow the sword, Link shot pellets at Talo and Malo. Everytime Talo got hit, he would reach for his stomach as if he had the wind knocked out of him and he was in pain. Whenever he hit Malo, Malo's head would bend backward as if it were a blow-up dummy. Then, Link walked back up to Malo and Talo.

"If you wanna get past here, Colin, you'd better start talking, fast. Make Link let us borrow that sword."

"Sheesh, you ARE my brother, Talo... but that's pretty low..." Malo mumbled. I think you've probably gotten the point that Malo always mumbles.. And he always looks grumpy for such a small child.

"Come on, be a pal, Link! I'll take real good care of it, so lemme borrow your wooden sword!" Link decided to let Talo and Malo borrow the sword.

"Ok... I guess...

"Whoa! YESSS!" Talo shouted after being handed the wooden sword. "With this thing... I'll show 'em!" Talo and Malo ran off to practice. They were very mediocre swordsmen, or at least Talo was..

"OK! BUT I WANT IT BACK BY--- Oh who cares, I know I'm not getting it back!" Link shouted.

"Link," Link averted his attention to Colin, "Thanks... Those guys are always teasing me... What's so fun about swinging something like that around anyway? I hate it... It's scary..."

"Yeah... I guess it kinda is.." Link began to show a side that he had never shown before; a sensitive side.

"But when I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you, Link!"

"_WOAH! I'm not sure if that's all good..._"

"**_SEE WHAT A BAD INFLUENCE YOU ARE?! YOU ARE TEACHING A SMALL, YOUNG, INTELLIGENT BOY TO BE A PERVERTED MONSTER LIKE YOU ARE NOW!! AND POSSIBLY WORSE!!_**"

"_It's not my fault I'm a role model.. I'm just hott! They should take away the 'role' part though, then I'm a model!_"

"I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime?"

"Sure little dude, sure.." Colin gasped in excitement.

"Can you?! You have to promise!" Link looked into Colin's eyes. They were full of excitement, amazement, joy, and wonder. And yet, a sadness still seemed to linger in them.

"_If I were to have a son, I would want him to be just like Colin..._"

"**_Awww, Link! That's the sweetest thing you've ever thought..._**"

"_Yeah... But I'd be getting so busy that I would probably have more than just one child, ooooh yeah!! Busy with Beth!_"

"**_The moment is gone... Ueck..._**" Colin ran away in excitement, not sure of when he would see Link again. Link ran over to where he saw Beth, and talked to her.

"Link! Hello again!"

"Hey Hott Stuff! What's cooking?"

"Ooh! Ooh! You're going to Hyrule Castle, aren't you, Link?"

"Yes I am baby!"

"That must be sooooo nice... I want to go to Hyrule, too!"

"_Well, you can ride me all the way there! Heheheh.._"

"**_Oh no.. That's like, you're perverted laugh! You always laugh like that when you're being perverted!_**" Link ignored Navi and continued to talk to Beth.

"I mean, there's nothing that looks good on me in this town..."

"_Then just take it all off!! Oooooooh yeaaaaaaaah, that's it baby! Keep it comin' off, baby! TAKE IT ALLLLL OFF!!_" Link began drooling like a dog salivating over dinner leftovers.

"**_E---_**"

"_I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER SAYING IT! EWWWW! SHUT UP LINK!! Navi, get over it! She's hot ok?! And I'm only human, I can't contain my wants! But she's not a want, I NEED HER!!!_" Link ran down the path to the forest spring, where Ilia went with Epona. When Link got down there, he realized that she had closed the door to the spring.. He didn't even know it HAD a door! Colin was inside..

"Link!" Ilia turned around at the sound of Colin saying Link's name.

"If you came to take Epona back, you can FORGET it! Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!"

"_WHAT?! Biotch stole my freakin' horse!!_" Ilia turned back around to wash Epona.

"Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday..." Colin tried to explain. Colin turned to Link,"Listen, I don't know if she'll listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, ok? You crawl in here though the tunnel in the back while i do, Link."

"Ok, thanks little dude!" Colin began explaining to Ilia what had happened with Talo as Link crawled through the tunnel.

"EWWW! NAVI!! They expect me to CRAWL in here? What am I, A DOG?! THEY don't even crawl! They walk on four legs.. Or is it four arms... OoOoO... I will never know..."

"**_Riiiight.. Just go Link.._**" Link finished crawling through and heard the end of the conversation of Colin and Ilia.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture... But, Colin..." Link stood in the spring near Ilia and Epona. Epona was overjoyed to see Link. "So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona? Don't worry about you horse, Link."

"_Ummm.. I wasn't, but ok..._"

"Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together. But, Link..."

"Yes?"

"Can you at least promise me this?"

"Tell me first, then I'll see what I can do about it.."

"No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything... out of your league. Please." Ilia looked at Link as if she knew something.. Something Link wasn't supposed to know. She stared at him with that look. She then looked down, and looked back up again with her big, beautiful, blue eyes. "Just come home safely." Link smiled, but then there was the feeling of an earthquake. A large ox-looking creature came in, and its rider shot down Ilia with an arrow, and took out Colin. Another one came in; a big blue ox, carrying an ugly, puke green rider. They had taken Ilia and Colin, and crashed through the bridge gate. They had left Link, so Link ran after them, and saw a black and orange force field on the other side of the bridge where the woods used to be. A hand reached through from the other side, and Link was pulled in by a shadow creature.. He was pulled into.. The Twilight world...

**Link: WOAH! THAT CHAPTER WAS AWESOME!!**

**Navi: I don't say much anymore... It makes me sad.. :(**

**MissNavi: Well maybe there's a reason for that, Navi..**

**Navi: Oh no, am I being replaced?!**

**MissNavi: Maybe you are, maybe you're not... You'll find out later! It could go either way now, Navi.**

**Navi: But then I'll be stuck home all day watching Care Fairies!!**

**Link: Well that's your problem! I want to know what happens to me!**

**MissNavi: Uhhh.. Link? This happened already... You should know.. You were there...**

**Link: Oh yeahh... Well, I want to see it again!**

**MissNavi: Riiight... Well, please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Link: Yay! Now I find out what happens to me!**

**Navi: And me... I'm scared...-Navi bites nails in nervousness-**

**MissNavi: Uhhh, Navi? You kinda don't have any nails, so.. What are you biting?**

**Navi: Uhhhh, I don't know, really..**

**MissNavi: Riiight.. Now, Link and Navi are really gonna change in this chapter, so let's get it started!**

**Link: Let's get it started.. HA! Let's get it started in here! Let's get it started.. HA! Let's get it started in here! Uh huh! LOSE CONTROL! OF BODY AND SOUL!**

**MissNavi: Link, you're not the Black Eyed Peas!**

**Navi: -mumbles- Yeah.. More like the Blue Eyed Pervert...**

**MissNavi: Ok, on with chapter 4!!**

Chapter 4

Link was writhing in pain for a few moments, and felt very strange. Link had transformed into a wolf. He was later dragged away and by the shadow creature and locked up in a cell. Link the wolf was laying in the cell, chained to the floor. He had awoken from his state of unconciousness and began to run around. He couldn't escape his chain. After a while, a twilit creature had come forth. She smiled and sprung up high into the air.

"I found you!" the creature shouted, speaking in some strange language that was thought to be Hylian. Link began to growl at the creature.

"Oooh! Aren't you scary! Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?"

"Grrrrrr..." Link continued to growl at the twilit.

"Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you... if you were nice." Link quickly stopped growling, and decided to listen.

"Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!" Link became really pissed off, and snapped at the strange creature. She jumped back.

"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" She formed a red glowing ball of energy in her arms and cut Link's chain. "You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee! So I bet you want to know where you are and how to get out, right? Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee!" the creature flew to the other side of the bars, which was out of Link's reach. She signaled for him to come, and she let out a small yawn. Link found a pile of debris and attacked it. He dug under the bars, and out of the cell. The twilit jumped on his back and Link ran in circles in a failed attempt to catch her.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" The twilit patted him on the back as if to say, 'good job.' "Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." She pulled Link's right ear backwards, meaning there was a catch and she wasn't finished speaking. "But in exchange for my help," and apparently she wasn't finished, "you have to do EXACTLY as I say! If you need anything from me, just give me a sign! So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!" The creature kicked Link's sides telling him to go. Link couldn't open doors as a wolf, so he headed into the next cell and pulled a chain down which opened a bar door. Link and the twilit creature traveled down until he saw a floating, glowing light.

"So hi, I'm Midna," the creature said, and then she turned to see a floating light. "Oh... Well, well... Eee hee hee! Want to see something interesting?"

"_Maybe.. I think I'll pass though... Woah, I can still think!! SWEET!_"

"**_Link, I don't like this 'thing.' I dont' trust her.. And she looks like a sl--- I mean, I like milk.._**"

"_Riiiight... She can't be all bad, right Navi?_"

"**_I don't know Link.. But here's some advice for now: Trust no one, not even yourself.._**"

"You're a beast, remember? Well, being that you're a canine, you can hone your sense and poke around! You never know what you might find!" Link 'honed' his senses and saw the spirit of a soldier. He listened to it.

"Huff... Huff... Can't... run... any... farther... That's... far enough... right? I'll be safe here... I think... What was that noise?! Don't... Don't anything come near me!" The soldier spirit seemed very paranoid. It was frightened, and acted almost as if it were... alive. It seemed alive, and yet did not seem to notice Link and Midna.

"That was a soldier's spirit. Maybe it's someone from the other world? Eee hee!"

"_How the hell is that funny?!_"

"**_Link, I told you... Be careful..._**"

"_Psh, whatever Navi, I can take care of MYSELF! Although, Zelda might need a little protection... From Mr. Big Bad Wolf! DAAMN! I'm HOT as a wolf!!_"

"**_Oh god Link... Can you please shu---_**" Navi had been abruptly cut off. Link turned to look up at Midna.

"Silly wolf, what are you doing?" She asked in her 'oh-you're-so-stupid' kinda way.

"There are lots of other spirits roaming about here, you know. Hone your senses to see them. They might know things..."

"_Navi? Navi please answer me! Please! I'M SORRY!!_" There was no response. Something had been fighting her... But what? Link was worrying about Navi. As he worried, they tried to get out of the strange place that they were in. As they traveled through, Midna stopped Link so she could say something.

"I doubt you're used to your new body yet, so I'll just tell you... Think about how you fought enemies in your human form... Just because your shape has changed doesn't mean your instincts have as well!"

"_Well, I still think Zelda is hot and Navi still calls me perverted.. Navi.. Where is she?_" Link continued through the shadowed building and found a chain hanging from the ceiling, similar to the one he had used earlier to escape the cells. He pulled it and it opened another door, in which a shadow creature came forth.

"_Oh sure, I figure out how to open these freakin' doors and then I get attacked as a present! Oh yes, real nice!_" They continued to search around the chambers. Link saw spikes and tried to walk across them.

"You stupid wolf! What is wrong with you? Those are pointy! Pointy DANGEROUS!" Midna giggled at his stupidity.

"_Yeah, and Link HOTTNESS! See? I can do the math!!_" Link waited for Navi to come in and think a message to him. He missed her telling him to shut up. Link found another chain. He bit and hung onto it. The chain opened a door on the ground level which let water in, and made the water level rise.

"_COOL! Now I can swim over the spikes!! And now all the hot little evil shadow girlies can watch my smooth moves in the water!!_" Link swam over the spikes to the other side. He attacked a shadow creature, and honed his senses to listen to another soldier spirit.

"What are these black things," the soldier asked himself. "Where are they coming from... And how do we get out of here?!"

"_DON'T BE SO SELFISH!! What ever happened to the saying, hottness before age? Or was it age before beauty... Well, all this hottness shouldn't be contained in such a small area without a hot girl!!_" Link explored and killed a few more enemies. When he ran down a path, Midna suddenly jumped off Link's back and disappeared behind a barred door.

"This way! Over here!" Link looked over to where Midna had disappeared to. "I'll be waiting for you, but you'll have to help yourself for a change!"

"_BUT YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!_" Midna sat behind the bar and yawned. Link had no choice. He had to find his own way out. "_Bitch..._" Link decided he would do this calmly, and rationally...

"_GAH!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!_" Link thought as he ran around in circles like a rabid dog. He pulled down some more chains and eventually pulled one that opened another door which let the water out. Near that chain, he saw another soldier, and Link was now calm enough to listen to him.

"What are these black monsters... I've never seen anything like them..." Yeah, all the soldiers sounded the same. Link scurried away from the supposably crazed soldier spirit, in search of a way behind the bars. He then found a place to dig near the cell that Midna had deformed and reformed behind.

"_Wow, being a wolf is awesome! I can crawl through holes in the wall! But this place REALLY needs a makeover.. I mean, chains hanging from the ceiling? COME ON! It looks so cheap!!_" After Link had crawled through the hole, he saw another soldier.

"Please... I am but a lowly soldier. Please... Someone save me from these evil creatures... Ahhhh!"

"_Jeez, what happened here? Everyone is a spirit, there's no people.. Only these twilit creatures and---- CHEESE! I want cheese..._" Ok, yes, that was random for Link. But Link is strange, so moving on. Link searched around for some cheese, and then saw Midna and remembered he was to meet her behind the bars. Midna immediately jumped on his back.

"Eee hee! Awww, did the detour tire you out, little wolf?"

"_No, still strong and hot!_"

"By the way... Are you honing your senses like you should?"

"_What is this, some kinda interrogation?! Well DUH! I'm a dog, that's what I do! And I drool over Zelda... And Ilia... And Beth... Why do I even like Beth, she's younger than me... Oh yeah, she's just hot... In my eyes... Haha... But now I have hot wolf eyes... Blue-eyed wolf, yep!_"

"It looks like the spirits in here... They're all soldiers. Where in the world could we be? Eee hee!" Midna said in a teasingly voice. She knew exactly where they were. She HAD to know.

"_If she says 'Eee hee' ONE more time, IT'S MIDNIGHT FOR MIDNA!!_"

"You want out of here, right?" Midna asked Link, while slapping him on his front shoulder. "Ok! We're off!" Link ran into the next room where there were stories and stories of broken and collasped stairs. At the bottom of the room was a shallow pool of water. Link attempted to jump over a large gap and when he reached the other side, the stairs collapsed and Link fell into the water.

"Ugh... What are you doing?" Midna asked. Link fought the two little 'shadow maggots' and put them to their shame. He ran back up the steps to where he had fallen. Link stopped, wondering how he would get across.

"I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you..."

"_BUT YOU DO NOTHING! YOU YAWN ALL THE TIME!!_"

"Look, I'll show you all the small ledges, so just target me and jump to where I am!"

"_Actually, that's pretty cool..._" Link tried it, and it actually worked. "_Wow, I thought she was gonna make me fall on my ass so she could have a good laugh about it.. You know, 'Eee hee!' Grrrrrrrr..._" Link ran up the rest of the broken steps, with Midna's help of course. Link got to a rope, and cautiously climbed across it. He ran up the rest of the steps afterwards. And FINALLY, he had reached the top.. As soon as he walked into the center of the room, 3 bats came flying at him. He had brought down all three. Link climbed the boxes and ledges to enable Midna's help. He was starting to become quite fond of the little... thing. He appreciated what she did for him. Sorta.

"_God, I mean, her powers are kinda cool, but seriously! She just leaves me there at random times!!_"

"So... You know where we are yet? Eee hee!"

"_Oh no she didn't! She said it, didn't she?! Grrrr! And even if I did know where we were, how would I answer her? I mean REALLY!_" Midna looked up to see a door swaying in the wind and banging against the wall.

"Well... if you go to the top, you might figure it out!" Link became slightly curious and decided to follow her advice. He climbed to the top near the door, and walked through. When he came out, he saw a large castle with dozens of towers. There were evil creatures flying around the palace. Where was he you may ask? I'm sure you have a pretty good idea. "And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?"

"_No._"

"Do you know where this is? You STILL don't know? Eee he---"

"_LALALALALALALA!! And how does SHE know that I don't know?! Didn't Zelda live in a palace like this? Oh wait... That means.. That she's... And I'm... YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! But wait.. I'M A WOLF! NOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

"Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to... but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!" Link ran through and over the roof tops as fast as he could. He saw another spirit while he was on his way their. Midna immediately recognized it.

"So there are even spirits up here, huh? This whole spirit thing is pretty new to you, isn't it?"

"_Uh, not really. I was a hero in my past lives, I've seen scarier things.._"

"Even though these guys can see those monsters, they don't know a thing about you!"

"_Seriously? SWEET!_"

"If you think I'm lying, why don't you check it out? Hone your fine senses... Eee hee!" Midna giggled... again. Link growled softly in anger, and listened to the spirit.

"What... What are these monstrous birds? What in the world is happening here? Ah, our poor Hyrule Castle!"

"_Hy--- Hyhyhyhyhyhyhyyy Hyrule??? YES! I WAS RIGHT!! Oh my god, I was right._"

"Eee hee! That wasn't the person I wanted you to meet, by the way... Well, let's just try and get to that tower." Link came across the monstrous birds, and took them out with just two strikes each. He knew who Midna wanted him to meet, and he didn't want to wait any longer. He ran up the path and onto a platform.

"Look! Just a little farther!" Link jumped to a very narrow roof, where he had to fight two more monstrous birds. After they were defeated, Link dashed down the narrow roof top and up onto a ledge and through a door. He came to stairs, which he jumped onto and ran up as quickly as possible, and maybe even faster. He came to two doors, one which was slightly ajar. He walked in to find someone draped with a cloak, looking out the window. Link began to growl, but Midna made him stop.

"...Midna?" the cloaked, girl I'm assuming, asked.

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me..." Link looked up and smiled at the cloaked girl.

"_Wait, who the hell is this? I sense hottness, but I can't see it!!_"

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching..."

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but... I guess he'll do," Midna replied. The girl bent down to look Link straight in the eyes, and Link looked back.

"_Wait... I know those eyes... Who's hot eyes..._"

"... You were imprisoned?" The girl looked down in guilt, as if it were her fault. "I am sorry."

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened..."

"_YES I DO!! This is Hyrule Castle, that is a hot girl from my past life, I turned into a wolf! I think I kinda noticed a little bit of what's going on!!_"

"So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much," Midna asked. "... Twilight Princess! Eee hee!" Link was still smiling idiotically, but the girl looked down at the ground, as if she was thinking about something.

"Listen carefully," she said, looking Link straight in the eyes. "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule."

"_Well ya, I knew that much!_"

"But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who fear the light." Her story then began. Soldiers were standing in the castle chambers, as hundreds of shadow creatures entered. They took all the men down, and the Twilight King had entered the room with two shadow creaures by his side.

"It is time for you to choose: surrender or die."

"_Wow, doesn't exactly sound like a win-win situation..._" Link thought to himself. He continued to listen to the story.

"Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule... Life? Or death?!" the Princess felt that she had no choice, and dropped her sword. She surrendered the precious land that was once called Hyrule. People in the town watched at the castle seemed to burn. They had no idea what was going on, but then they had all turned to spirits. They had no idea what was coming, and what was being left behind.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil..."

"_Jeez, I'd say it's you! It's your fault everyone's scared to death, even though they're already spirits!_" She had finished her story. She turned back from looking out the large window.

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess..." She took off her hood, and revealed her true identity in quite an overdramatic way, "I am Zelda."

"_YES! I KNEW IT WAS PRINCESS HOTTIE!!_" Link howled at her in excitement.

"You don't have to look so sad!" Midna cried out to her. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

"_For you maybe not... Grrr..._"

"Midna... This is no time for levity." Midna got off of Link and sat floating in the air with her back turned to Zelda. "The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" While Zelda was speaking, Link was thinking something else..

"_Hmmm, what's that smell? It smells gooood... It smells hot!_" Link's nose had drifted him over to Zelda, and he began smelling her butt.

"Midna, what is he doing?" She asked, and chuckled slightly.

"Zelda, he's a dog. They do stuff like that. Now get over here you silly wolf! Eee hee!" Link growled at Midna. Midna shrugged at Zelda's question. "Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!"

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds," Zelda said while looking at Link.

"_She's so hooooott!!_" Zelda pet Link, and rubbed his belly. His leg started to move uncontrollably. "_Oh yeah.. Riiiight there baby... Ooooh, to the left... Awwww yeaaaah... That's the spot, right there... Ohhh yeahhh..._"

"You must leave here, quickly." Midna hopped onto Link's back, and they left Zelda to herself, in her room. All alone. After they left the room, they ran down the stairs and heard the guard come through the door.

"Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!" Midna looked around and remembered the door that they came in, and brought Link up there. She flew out to the roof, and Link followed. "Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now?"

"_Well DUH! Have I not been here for the past hour?!_"

"I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into the twilight..."

"_Now I can be human again, thank god!! Being a wolf really sucks sometimes!_"

"But... are you really sure you should be going back?"

"_Ya duh!_"

"Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" Midna then morphed into an imitation of Ilia and Colin. Link gasped at her power. "Eee hee! Do you want to save them?" Link nodded, and Midna still hadn't morphed back to her orignial form. "Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you!"

"_... Ok, no seriously, what were you gonna say?_"

"But..."

"_Yes, of course, there's always a 'but.' I wish it would be Zelda's every once in a while... Or everytime actually... She's hot..._"

"Well, you'd have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" Midna morphed back to original form. "Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!" Midna transported Link back to the regular world.

"_I'M A REAL BOY!!!! I'M A REAL BOY!!!! I'M A RE---_"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing... Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self... and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?"

"_AL BOY! I'M--_" Link looked around, and then at himself. He was still indeed a wolf. "_-- not a real boy..._"

"Eee hee hee! See you later!" Midna had left, Link was in the regular world, and he was stuck there, as a wolf..

**Link: Navi! Why did you just break off like that?**

**MissNavi: I thought she was avoiding you...**

**Link: SHUT UP! Now Navi! Please answer!**

**MissNavi: Link... You're still a wolf... How are you talking?**

**Link: No idea... I'm special :)**

**MissNavi: Yeah, special -cough ed cough-**

**Link: AM NOT! Now, Navi, please, just tell me why you stopped talking?**

**Midna: Who's this Navi you speak of? Eee hee hee! And little wolf, it's so nice to hear your actual voice! Well, not really!**

**Link: Midna?! What happened to Navi???**

**Midna: I know nothing of a Navi. Except for MissNavi, but that's basically it.**

**Link: Do you not read these stories?**

**Midna: You read?!**

**Link: YES I DO!! I'm not stupid!!**

**Midna: Well, first impressions are everything... And chill, I just got here! How am I supposed to read the other chapters that fast??**

**Link: Whatever... Wait, why are you here now?**

**Midna: Silly wolf! I am here because you are here and I need to watch you! Remember? I help you!**

**Link: No you don't! All you do is float there on your fat ass...**

**Midna: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Link: I said I don't like crab grass.. Yeah, that's it!**

**Midna: Stupid wolf, I should've let you fall so I could have a good laugh about you falling on your ass.. Eee hee hee!**

**Link: I KNEW YOU WANTED TO DO THAT!!**

**Midna: Whatever... Navi isn't here, and I am now, so get used to it, Link!**

**Link: When does Navi come back?**

**Midna: Now that I help you, I don't think Navi will come back! She's gone! Buh bye! Now... Please review!**

**MissNavi: You just got here, how did you know to say that?**

**Midna: ... Have you NOT observed my power?**

**MissNavi: Okkk, whatever she means by that... Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MissNavi:Oh my gosh, thank you for the reviews!! I'm glad that a lot of you like the story, and even if everyone who reads it doesn't like it, I know some of you do!**

**Link: -mumbles- How do you know that?**

**Midna: How do you NOT know what she knows because what she knows is what you know but she knows what you know PLUS more and probably knows as much as I know, so I know this may confuse some people because I know that you know that some of you just don't know, but I know what I'm saying. Just because.. I know.**

**-Link's mouth gaping-**

**MissNavi: I understand completely!**

**Link: No you don't... And Midna, why isn't Navi back yet??**

**Midna: Hmmmm, you still don't know why, silly wolf? Eee hee!**

**Link: You ALWAYS do that, but NOW I can actually answer you!!**

**Midna: -looks surprisingly at Link- And your answer is?**

**Link: I DO... not know why...**

**Midna: That's what I thought, little wolf! Now let's ge---**

**MissNavi: Don't say that, he breaks out singing.**

**-Everyone stares at Link-**

**-Link is smiling idiotically, and is distracted by a twilight square-**

**Link: OoOoOoO... It's so dark and twilightiful... OoOoOoO... It's almost as good as shiny!**

**MissNavi: Did... you... just... say... that???????**

**Link: Uhhhhh, why?**

**MissNavi: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE SHINY!!!**

**Link: OK! DUDE! I'M SORRY!!**

**MissNavi: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Midna: It's fun to watch the little wolf interact with others in his idiotic way. Now, let's start chapter 5!**

The Legend of Zelda: Betrayers

Chapter 5

Wolf Link scurried out of the forest spring, and headed toward the village. Had anything changed since he'd been gone?

"_Grrrr.. That freakin' Midna.. She just leaves me here AS A WOLF! I can't last this long as a wolf!! Nuh uh, I need hottness!_"

"**WHOA! You're thick! Do you know how long it took me to get in your head? It's almost like there's a void now, being that this 'Navi' is 'gone'.**"

"_Oh no... Midna?!_"

"**The one and only! What, were you expecting someone else little wolf? Eee hee!**"

"_Why are you in my HEAD?_"

"**You needed something to fill up that extra space, and I can't be in the light world in shadow form!!**"

"_Oh... Wait, shadow form?? What other forms do you have??_"

"**Uhhh, forget that... You know nothing about me, do you little wolf? Eee hee!**"

"_SHUT UP WITH THE 'Eee hee!' !!!!_"

"**NO! Eee hee hee!**" Link growled at Midna and she backed away. As Link exited, Midna asked, "So, um, what next?" Midna's figure appeared from Link's shadow.

"_I wish Zelda could do that..._"

"Eee hee hee!"

"_Wait, how are you talking out loud now?_"

"'Cause I can! I can do both! I'm in and outside your head! Eee hee hee!"

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_"

"Did you think I'd disappeared?"

"_Unfortunately, ya I did..._"

"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you... Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't."

"_Thanks for the support... I appreciate it..._"

"Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight... like me!"

"_Oh god no..._"

"So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions... Because you never can trust words, you know."

"_But it's not like I can say anything... Or maybe it was that thing where Navi told me not to trust you..._"

"Forget about Navi! Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me. You do understand me, don't you?"

"_Yes, I understand you're a cruel Twilit creature who likes to torture those in need..._"

"Eee hee hee! It's one of my best qualities! So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand."

"_Seriously?? Damn...Wait, so I can see Zelda anytime!! HOTTNESS!_"

"Come on! Hurry it up!" Midna commanded Link. Midna then disappeared back into her shadowy form lying beneath Link. She was watching his every move. As Link ran back to the village, monsters were starting to appear in Faron Woods. Link knew this wasn't good. When he got back to where his human tree house stood, there were two monsters that attacked Link, but Link fought back. It was night time by now, and Link ran down into Ordon Village in search of a sword and a shield.

"Wait!" Link heard a strange squeaking voice. "Thank you for taking care of those bad guys!" Link turned around to find a squirrel thanking him. "They made both the village and the forest a mess... They kidnapped the village children... But I know... you're not one of them."

"Wait, how do you know?" Link realized he must've been crazy, talking to a squirrel. He decided to name it Earl. Earl the talking squirrel.

"I can tell because you smell like the trees of Ordon... I you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals."

"_Oh, so now I smell like nature?! This place is screwed up.. How does that squirrel even know I won't eat him?? Oh, I can't climb ladders.. I can't reach him... Damn._"

"We animals understand one another, so you'll be all right!"

"_Well apparently!_" "Well, thanks little Earl!"

"What did you call me?"

"Earl, I named you Earl."

"Oh, I've never had a name before.. But now I do... WHEESKLEE!!" Earl ran away, and Link ran into Ordon Village. When he had finished coming down the hill, he saw a man standing on a pillar of land.

"Ohhh... How did it come to this?"

"_Oh god, suck it up!!_"

"The children... Please say nothing's happened..."

"_Uh, too late.. They were already kidnapped dude. I'm a wolf, even I knew that!_"

"Please forgive your good-for-nothing father..." Link ran over the bridge in search of a shield, and he heard two people talking.

"Oh! About the shield!" One man shouted.

"Hey! Not so loud..." The other man said. Link crept through the grass to hear.

"I checked as we discussed." The other man said. "... So, that shield is still in your house, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft."

"_I HIT THE JACKPOT!! Storage loft, KA-CHING!_"

"**Link! Listen!! Now!**" Midna instructed Link inside his own head.

"Good! Go grab it, quick as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids, I'll take over for him."

"_WAH HAHA!! Like HE'LL do any better!!_"

"But Rusl had a sword, Mayor!"

"_Ohhh, the fat dude is the mayor.. Ok.._"

"And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!"

"I'll be fine. The sword we were goin' to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house."

"Oh yeah? All right, I understand, Mayor."

"_What's NOT to understand? God, people are so stupid..._"

"I'll go get the sword, you just wait here.." The men turned around to see Link.

"_Uh oh..._"

"No good! Run!" The men ran into the house like little scared cats.

"That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh?"

"_Nope, not bad at all, if I do say so myself!_"

"But I'm the one that said that in the first place." Midna looked up at the house and saw something. "Ugh... Look at that open window. This village is full of idiots. You being one of them little wolf. Eee hee hee!"

"_HEY!!_" Link howled in anger.

"Calm down little wolf! So..." Midna looked around at the waterwheel.

"We should jump up there... but from where?" Link ran back across the bridge and was caught by the old man standing on the pillar of land.

"MON- MONSTER!!"

"_Psh, please, are monsters THIS hot?_"

"You've returned for more, haven't you?!"

"_A little more of Ilia should do me some good..._"

"My... My daughter... Return her!"

"_Dude, I don't even remember who your daughter IS! Oh wait... Beth?!?!_"

"And TAKE THIS!" the odd man used the grass to call a falcon. He sent the falcon after Link, but it only attacked when Link was in the light, so Link ducked into the shadows of night. He ran over to Sera's shop, where he found Link, the cat.. How odd.. Link the wolf, Link the cat..

"Were you attacked by that hawk? You're no match for him..."

"_What's with the lack of support lately?! First Midna---_" Link heard a slight giggle coming from his shadow. He sighed and listened to... Link.

"I'm sorry! That person calling the hawk is my master's... husband."

"Something as crazy as him, you would think he was a pet!" Link commented. Link the cat chuckled slightly.

"You could sneak up from behind and scare him, meow." Link ran to the far side of Sera's shop, when Midna had the sudden urge to speak.

"C'mon, let's get up on the roof from here and scare that guy! Look at him... posing like he's all important... Wait until he sees us! Eee hee hee!" Everyone looked over to view the posing man.

"_I know she said Eee hee hee, but she's got a point.. Midna's kinda cool.. For a twilit being._"

"Eh, you're not too bad yourself little wolf! Eee hee!" With Midna's help, Link the wolf jumped up onto the roof of Sera's shop. Link was surprised he didn't wake her.

"_Wow, something as big as her MUST be a heavy sleeper..._" Link jumped across the pillars and creept up behind the man. He was swaying side to side, searching for the 'monster' that had just come to attack the villagers. The man turned around and saw Link.

"WHOA!" The man screamed. He shook the hawk off his arm and jumped into the water. Link was now able to get to the roof of the other building. Before Link hopped over to the other roof, he called the hawk back.

"So... you're Link... right?"

"Yep, why did you attack me?!"

"Sorry about giving you so much trouble before. I'm not proud of it, but it's in my genes to obey anyone who blows a reed. How sad..."

"Yes, very sad." "_That you would have to resort to listening to village idiots!!_"

"Your voice... It sounded just like a reed... That's why I flew down."

"I know, my voice is so beautiful, isn't it?"

"I'll tell you what... Next time, call me like that when you need something. Who knows? I might be able to help you out!"

"Ok.. Thanks!" "_Well, I need Ilia, Zelda, and could you possibly save the land of Hyrule from heading into perpetual twilight for me?_" The hawk flew away and Link hopped onto the next roof. He jumped through the window. Link ran off the ledge he had landed on and onto a table.

"Eee hee! Found it! Found it!"

"_No, I did.. Ugh.. Dumb butt..._" Link looked up onto a ledge where the shield was. Midna helped him get up on the ledge, and Link rolled twice into the wall to knock the shield down. He had received the Ordon Shield.

"It looks..." Midna came out of Link's shadow, "kinda of cheap..." Midna commented. "All right then... Next is a sword. Hurry up and get one!"

"_I'm goin' I'm goin'! Sheesh! Why you gotta be so harsh?!_"

"**Because it's fun! Eee hee hee!**"

"_Please stop switching between inside my head and not.._"

"**Thinking thinking thinking...**" "No."

"_Grrr.. DAMN YOU!!_" Link jumped out an open window and into the water. He saw Colin's parents talking.

"What was that sound?!"

"_Ooops... My bad.._"

"The children could not have returned... could they?"

"_BETH?! WHERE? Oh wait, he though I was the children.. DAMN!_"

"I must go out and search one last time. You get inside the house. I have placed the sword that was to be our gift to Hyrule on the couch. If the mayor comes for it, please give it to him." While Rusl was speaking, Link was slightly preoccupied with the clucking Cucco in the background.

"_Ooooh! Pretty chicken!!_"

"But, darling... your injuries!" Rusl left, and Link crept up the banks of the river towards the house. He saw Rusl limp down the pathway. Very slowly, I might add. He waited for him to pass, and then crept up to the side of the house. Link talked to the crazed Cucco he had seen earlier.

"Ah... To be a wolf on a night when the moon rides high... Beautiful!"

"_Why doesn't anyone fear me?!_"

"**Because you're little wolf, and you always will be!**"

"_Well Midna... NOBODY ASKED YOU!!_"

"Tell me, is your true form a human who is not currently in the town?"

"Oh my god, how---"

"No I'm not that stupid. I'm just teasing!!"

"_How did that freakin' Cucco know that?! I outta eat him!_"

"**Link... Breathe in.. Breathe out.. Now count to ten.**"

"_Ok... 1, 2, 5, 8, 3, 7, 6, 9, 4, 10_..."

"**Now spin around in circles.**" Link spun around in circles and then Cucco spoke.

"Wolf? What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just..." Link realized how ridiculous he looked. "Oh, nevermind.." "_MIDNA!!!_"

"**Eee hee hee hee!!**"

"_Whoa, you added on a 'hee!' Impressive..._"

"**Ehhh!**" Midna stuck her tongue out at Link, but then she realized he couldn't see it. "**You should use your senses around here.. See what you can find! Maybe your brains are around here somewher! Eee hee!**"

"_FYI, my brains are right here!!_" Link signalled that he was talking about his butt, and then tried to smack it, but fell over.

"**Little wolf, that really says a lot. Really..**" Link honed his senses and dug underneath and into the house. Link ran over to the couch and picked up the sword. It started to float in mid-air, and he had received the Ordon sword.

"_Like, oh my god! It matches with the shield!_" Link thought, sounding very gay.

"All right... So now you have a sword. Looks like you can actually be useful when you concentrate!"

"_Grrrrr... Bitch..._"

"**What did you say?! Remember who's helping you! And I have great power, I can screw up your poor little fairly wasted life!**"

"_Oh, you're nice!! I WANT NAVI BACK! BRING HER BACK!_"

"**Oh, you STILL don't know what happeded to her? Wow, you ARE slow!**" "All right... No more detours. I'm going to take you back into the twilight. Go back into the woods where you first transformed into that shape!"

"_Ok, can do!_"

"**Wow, there's a first...**" Link growled, and headed back towards the woods. When he dug out of the house, he realized Rusl was back at the front door, leaving again.

"_What the huh?? But he was over there!_" Link ran right past the oblivious man and into the woods. Before Link went to the twilight zone, he heard a voice calling from the spring.

"Wait... Come... to my spring..."

"**_Li-nk.. B-e.. Ca-re-fu-l..._**" A crackling voice inside Link's head had spoken.

"_Navi?? Is that you??_"

"**Don't listen to that! Just go Link!**" Link ran into the spring under Midna's orders.

"You have... been transformed... by the power... of shadow... Come... to me..." The strange voice called. Link stepped slightly closer. Black stones appeared with red creases. He was trapped.

"Beware.. A shadow creature... Is approaching.." A shadow creature fell from the sky, and Link latched onto it and attacked until it met it's demise. Suddenly, a blue and black portal appeared above him, and blues lines of light had appeared on all the rocks in the spring. A great light came forth in the shape of a goat.

"O brave youth... I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona."

"_Well, you're not exactly a state-of-the-art protection.. This place is goin' down the tubes!!_"

"The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule already have had their light stolen. Without their light, they are powerless. Twilight has engulfed the entire kingdom, while the light is pushed farther and farther away. The King of Twilight will not stop with Hyrule. Soon, the world of light will fall into twilight."

"_Oooh... Sounds harsh.._"

"To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived."

"_Oh, and of course that must be my job!_"

"There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land..." Link waited for Ordona to say it. "You."

"_Yep! There it is! Me! Because everyone has to depend on me to clean up the mess they make! I AM NOT A MAID YA KNOW!_"

"You still have not discovered your true power... Those transformed by twilight usually cannoy recover their original forms... Unless... If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit..."

"_Sounds easy enough.. I don't have to do any CPR or anything, right?_"

"There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..." The light spirit had disappeared, and Link was on his own. Link ran back to Faron Woods, where he found the door into the twilight.

"Hey... Look... The Faron Woods that you know so well... They're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to come back here, but... Do you still want to go?" Link nodded his head yes, and Midna pulled him back into the twilight. Link was becoming used to the jerky motion of the hand pulling him in. It was very sudden, and the thrill never dies.. Link walked in to the once beloved Faron Woods, and looked up at Midna, who had been trying to equip her sword and shield.

"Hmmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?" She had the shield covering her face instead of on her arm. At least she knew what the sword did. She blindly swung the sword. "You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight?" Midna threw the shield onto Link's head, and threw the sword so it stuck in the ground. "... Well, I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you!"

"_Brat..._" With one snap of her fingers, she stored away the sword and shield.

"All right, a promise is a promise... I trust you enough to help."

"_I think the question is do I trust YOU!_"

"In exchange for my help, though," Midna whispered in Link's ear,"I need you to gather some things for me."

"_Oh god, not again.. I wonder why she hasn't commented on my thoughts yet. I wonder if she could even read them in the twilight..._"

"Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me..." Link looked ahead at what he was about to dive into. "But enough about that. Do you hear that noise?" A loud singing, almost moaning voice was heard. "It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen."

"_Ok... Lamentation of the spirit... In english now, please?_"

"Where in the world could it be? Eee hee!"

"_Ok, she knows where it is, doesn't she?! She only laughs like that when she knows something! Grrrr.._"

"Better get going, don't you think?" Midna said, while laying down on Link's back. "Don't blame me for you world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light!" Link showed his teeth. Midna was so insensitive, but she was helping him, so he had to get through it. "Come on! Snap to it!" Link ran through the woods and into an area with a circular dust path. As soon as he walked in, more black stones with red lines came down. He knew what he was in for. Then three shadow beings fell from the sky.

"Aww... We're penned in again! Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with?"

"_Well, they can't be too afraid of you!!_"

"No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You can take them all at once! So... You can handle this by yourself, can't you?"

"_NO! Please don't leave Midna, I need you help!! Wow, I never thought I would think THAT for quite a while.._"

"Good luck! Bye!" Midna left Link to deal with the three beings. After Link had killed two, he was about to kill the third when it called the other three back to life.

"What's the holdup?" Midna had returned. "If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back. Listen, let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you!" Midna helped Link and used her stun power which encased all the enemies in a specific range and Link was able to attack all three at once. They had died instantly, and a blue and black portal was created. The black and red gates were lifted, and Link left the area. He saw the pond where he and Rusl had been when Link was given the responsibility of giving the Ordon sword to the royal family. Before he knew what was going on, and before anything happened. A small ball of scattered light was there. He ran up to it to check it out.

"... Please... be careful... These woods... have changed..."

"_Well, APPARENTLY!_"

"The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... This drape of shadows is called... twilight. In this twilight, those who live in the light... become as mere spirits... It is a place... where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell...

"Oh come on! It's not all that bad!" The light creature ignore Midna's rebuttal.

"... I ... am a spirit... of light..."

"_God, JUST SAY IT ALREADY! You don't have to pause all the time!!_"

"... Blue-eyed beast."

"_Yep, I'm a beast! I'm a blue-eyed beast! Blue-eyed sexy beast!!_"

"Look... for my light... Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts... and keep it... in this vessel." Link was given a Vessel of Light, which is used for collecting tears of light.

"In the shadows of twilight... the dark insects are as... invisible... as normal beings are here... Let me use the last of my power... to reveal the location of the dark insects... that consumed the light..." Link looked at his map. "... Find... the insects of darkness..."

"_Uhh, yeah. About that.. There are a lot of those around here, you know, being that it's TWILIGHT AND ALL!!_"

"The dark insects... They are the form taken by evil... once is has latched on to... our scattered light..."

"_You're getting no place fast.._" The light spirit had left, and Link left afterwards, to go find the tears of light.

**Link: Navi? What were you saying before?**

**-Silence-**

**Midna: Link, I told you. Don't listen to that!! It doesn't matter! Navi is gone, ok?!**

**Link: Ok ok ok.. I get it.. Calm down..**

**MissNavi: Midna.. What DID you do with Navi?  
Midna: Pffft! I'm not telling you! You'll find out next chapter!**

**MissNavi: Uh yeah.. I'm writing the chapter..**

**Midna: Then you should know!**

**MissNavi: Actually I don't..**

**Midna: Ok, well.. MissNavi, can you keep a secret?**

**MissNavi: YEAH!**

**Midna: -whispers to MissNavi- I really don't know what happened to her, I just play along so Link gets pissed off.**

**MissNavi: Hmm.. Good idea! -applauds Midna-**

**Link: HEY! Secrets, secrets are no fun, unless you tell everyone!**

**Midna: Oh shut up Link! Now please review!!**

**MissNavi: Please do, and if I don't have the next chapter posted in a while, I am REALLY sorry because I'm still updating my other story The Legend of Zelda: The Age of Animals, so just sit tight and I'll update!**

**Midna: -imitating Navi- Li-nk. I-s th-at y-ou?**

**Link: Navi?! I KNEW YOU WERE HERE!!**

**-Midna giggles her Eee hee hee laugh-**

**Link: MIDNA! NOT FUNNY! DON'T MAKE ME BITE YOU!**

**Midna: Like you can catch me!!**

**Link: GRRRRAR!**

**-Link runs after Midna-**

**-Midna levitates while Link tries to catch her-**

**MissNavi: Anyway... Review! And to all you people wondering what happened to Navi, you will definitely find out in the next 2 chapters. I say next 2 because if I don't fit it all in the next one, which I probably will, then it would definitely be the one after that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MissNavi: OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOO SORRY!!**

**Link: Uhhh... Why?**

**MissNavi: I haven't updated in like, 2 weeks!! I AM REALLY SORRY!! I was able to get so much written over winter break, and then I got back to school and it's like... Ugh.. So I'll probably only update on weekends if I'm not too busy.**

**Link: What would you be busy with?? You have no life!**

**MissNavi: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

**-Midna "flies" in while Link tries to avoid being eaten alive-**

**Link: Uhh.. MIDNA! Just who I need to talk to!!**

**Midna: Yes, little wolf? Ee--**

**Link: Don't say it!!**

**Midna: Fine.. -quietly- eee hee hee..**

**Link: Whatever, where is Navi?!**

**Midna: You'll find out... Soon... Enough... Maybe... Eee hee hee!**

**Link: -evil stare- I hate you..**

**Midna: -sounding proud- I know! Now let's start chapter 6! And... ACTION!**

**Link: No Midna, lights, camera, THEN action!**

**Midna: I am a twilit being, I despise the light...**

**Link: Oh yeah... Like, psh, I knew that... Now.. Lights, camera, action!**

**Midna: AHH! IT BURNS!!**

**Link:P**

The Legend of Zelda: Betrayers

Chapter 6

"_Why do I have to find these stupid little bugs? I'm a wolf; I can only do so much!!_" Link often found enjoyment in scaring Midna by dashing at random times and almost making her fall off.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT LITTLE WOLF?! EEE HEE HEE!!"

"_You even laugh like that when you're mad?? What is WRONG with you?!_" Link scampered and dashed in delight around the twilight world. "_Wow, maybe twilight isn't that bad.. I mean really.. What's there to be afraid of? It's very peacefu---_" "ARRRRRRROOO!!!!" Link howled in fear. He honed his senses to find two bugs attacking him. He ran after them, and one of them ran him up to a closed gate. Link, knowing how stupid he is, crashed into the gate.

"Eee hee hee!"

"Grrrr.."

"Silly little wolf!!"

"Grrr grrr.."

"You can't run through gates! Maybe there's a way underneath the gate! Eee hee hee!"

"_Hey, this is near Coro's house. While I'm here, I might as well go visit ol' bird brains!_" Link ran off towards Coro's house as Midna screamed and yelled that he was going the wrong way. Link ran onto a platform and Midna helped him jump through a window. Once they were inside, Link jumped off the platform on the top floor. He saw the light of a spirit, and honed his senses. He saw none other than Coro standing on top of some tables.

"Wh- What's with these bugs? Those things aren't normal!"

"_Well hey, neither are you buddy! You're the one with a bird's nest in your hair!_"

"They're so big... So weird... So creepy..."

"_Whoa.. If THEY'RE creepy, then what are YOU?!_"

"C'mon, get away, bugs... Shoo... Get out of here..."

"_Yeah, you're real aggressive.. They are going to be so scared.._" Suddenly, two bugs came out from under a table and Link killed them with his big, bad "hottness."

"Wh-WHAT? They just... died? Oh boy, I have NO idea what's going on around here..."

"_Join the club.._" Link collected the tears of light and went back to the locked gate. He honed his senses and crawled under the gate. "_AHHH!! MY HOTTNESS!! THE FREAKIN' DIRT GOT IT ALL... Uhh.. NOT HOTT!! But I've still got it.. I'm Linkalicious!! Linkalicious! I'm so hot! Linkalicious! The girlies think I'm so hot! Linkalicious ta-ta-ta-ta-ta TASTY TASTY!!_" Link ran around like a sissy because he was afraid of the bugs, but then pulled himself together and defeated them. He ran through the cave as quickly as possible, avoiding all creatures in his path. He ran through to the swamp area, which was now covered in a purple, hazy fog.

"Hmmm, I get the feeling this area is even more dangerous than the last... Let me just say this... Don't try to head into that fog without looking around carefully, ok?" Link daringly jumped into the purple haze, and fainted. "Now, see... That's what I was warning you about."

"_Well... BE MORE SPECIFIC NEXT TIME!!_"

"I'm telling you, I don't think we're going to get through here too easily. So... What'll we do?"

"_We? Since when did this become 'we'? I ALWAYS DO EVERYTHING!_" Link looked for a possible way through the fog. He ran back and forth until Midna saw it.

"There! Let's cross over there!" Midna helped him jump to the places he normally couldn't reach on his own, and they landed on a hill. Link ran further up the hill and jumped across platforms. He landed inside the hollowed out part of a tree and defeated three bugs with tears of light. Link ran across the branch and with Midna's help, jumped across branches and platforms until he was at the top of the tree.

"_Oh... snap..._" Link looked around, and he was surrounded by many deku babas. He leaped across the boughs of the tree in record time, and landed on a fairly tall stump of a tree. He jumped past a swinging branch that almost resembled an ax, and hopped down several platforms. He reached the bottom and dug up two bugs and crushed them like the little maggots they are. Link ran around and found the old squawking parrot's shop. Link tried to knock the barrels of liquid over, but to no avail. He ran through the area until he came across the tree where he found Talo and the monkey also known as Rosie, due to the fact there is a rose in her fur.

"Someone... Someone helped me?" Rosie asked after Link had killed the bugs.

"_I wasn't really helping you.. I just wanted to get the light things so I could be human again.. Yeah, sorry.. Nothing about you.._"

"Boy, lucky for me... Ever since the boss went funny in the head, there've been scary monsters everywhere... Those village kids got led through the woods for some reason..."

"_BETH?! MY BETH?!_"

"The whole forest is so weird now... What's happened?" Link collected the final tears of light. Light poured from the Vessel of Light. Link was suddenly transported back to the spring where Faron rests. Faron woods had returned to normal.

"**Hey! I'm back in your head Link! Eee hee hee! I can't get in there in the twilight.. You're head is too light. Eee hee!**"

"_Whatever..._"

"**Awww, but it was so nice here in the twilight... What's so great about a world of light, anyway? Eee hee hee! See you later!**" Midna disappeared as a bright light arose from the shallow waters.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest."

"_Well, you're not doing such a hot job.._"

"O brave youth... In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast."

"_No duh!! Is that why I'm a wolf? I had no idea!! God, do these light things think I'm stupid?_"

"**_Yes.. They do Link.._**"

"_NAVI!! NAVI IS THAT YOU?!_"

"**_Yes Link.. This is Navi.._**"

"**GRRR! LINK I SAID FORGET ABOUT HER!!**"

"That was a sign..."

"_LISTEN PEOPLE! I mean uh.. FAIRIES AND TWILIT BEINGS!!_"

"**_Did you just say twilit?_**"

"**Did you just say fairy?**" Navi and Midna both thought 'no' in astonishment.

"It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you... and that they are awakening."

"_Yeah yeah yeah, hurry it up!_"

"Look at your awakened form..." Link looked down at himself.

"_YAY! NO MORE GAY COWBOY CLOTHES!! WOO HOO!_"

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods... His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you."

"_Well duh, I'm his reincarnation! Except now I'm much hotter!_"

"Your name is Link."

"_Whoa, like no way.. Seriously? Wow, I SOO didn't know that!!_"

"**_Link.. Those gay imitations.. You do them a little TOO well, ok?_**"

"You are the hero chosen by the gods." Celebration music began to play in the background. "Brave Link. A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light."

"_Your point is?_"

"But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... You must match the power of the king of shadows."

"_Yeah.. Shadows... Scary..._"

"If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths."

"_More forest?? OH COME ON!!_" The light spirit vanished, and Midna appeared from Link's shadow.

"Well, well... You're the chosen hero and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast! What a shame..."

"Yeah.. Gee thanks..."

"I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity... right?"

"Uhh... That'll be a big fat NO!"

"Eee hee hee! So... little wolf.."

"I'm not a wolf.."

"Oh sorry.. Old habbits die hard, ya know?"

"Oh yeah.. Kinda like how I have the strange urge to chew on a leather shoe.."

"Riiiight... What do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No!" Midna replied delightedly. "I was about to head over there myself." Link looked at her distrustingly. "Hey, look... You want to help your friends, right?"

"Uhhh.. Is this a trick question?"

"The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them... Well, good luck, Mr. Important Hero!"

"_Now THAT'S much better!!_"

"**_That voice.. I know that voice... Midna.._**"

"Eee hee hee! See you later!" Midna disappeared back into Link's shadow.

"_What's so special about Midna??_"

"**_Uhhh, nothing... Forget I even said anything..._**"

"**HEY!! YOU CALL YOUR OWN SISTER UNIMPORTANT?! HOW DARE YOU!**"

"**_NO! Grrr.. You HAD to go and say it, didn't you?!_**"

"**I'm sorry... :(**"

"_Wait a minute..._" "SISTERS?!"

**Link: Whoa.. That was a BIIIIIIG twist for me!!**

**Midna: We're... we're... sisters?!**

**Navi: OH MY GOD MISSNAVI HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!**

**MissNavi: Well.. I've been looking over the story and thinking about it, and I think it's kinda cool. I've been kicking around the idea, so that's why it took me so long to type this.. It's a short chapter, but I do what I can when I can, and I'm sure everyone knows that.**

**Midna: I hope you freeze in the cold shadows of twilight..**

**MissNavi: Riiiight.. It's supposed to be the burning depths of hell..**

**Midna: Whatever.. Eee hee!**

**MissNavi: Anyway, I'm going to be posting chapters on weekends, and I'll switch weekends for which story I post for, because I focus more on this story than the other, and that's not fair to everyone else soo... Review!!**


End file.
